School Festival Panic
by Neko31xPanda26
Summary: SMA Seirin akan mengadakan festival di sekolah mereka. Pertama-tama semua berjalan dengan lancar tapi siapa sangka, festival sekolah kali ini akan diwarnai dengan banyak 'kejutan'. KagaKuro/KuroKaga, Aokise, MidoTaka/TakaMido,MuraHimu, AkaFuri/FuriAka (jujur masih bingung) Sorry for the bad summary. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**School Festival Panic!**

* * *

**Summary: SMA Seirin akan mengadakan festival di sekolah mereka. Pertama-tama semua berjalan dengan lancar tapi siapa sangka, festival sekolah kali ini akan diwarnai dengan banyak /KuroKaga, Aokise, MidoTaka/TakaMido,MuraHimu, AkaFuri/FuriAka(jujur masih bingung) Sorry for the bad summary. Enjoy!**

**.**

**Warning: Oocnes, Typos, lawakan gagal(mungkin), cross-dress, pembully-an(?), bahasa yg ga menentu~**

**.**

**Disclamer: Kurobasu punya Tadoshi Fujimaki-san~**

* * *

**Chap 1: Peacefull day..?**

.

.

Suatu pagi di sebuah SMA yang bernama SMA Seirin sedang diadakan acara festival di sekolah mereka. Para siswa-siswi diharuskan membuka stan-stan, baik yang didalam maupun diluar ruangan. Tujuannya untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung dari luar sekolah mereka. Stan yang dibuka pun bermacam-macam. Ada yabg membuka Café, rumah hantu, games, dan sebagainya. Festival ini wajib diikuti oleh seluruh siswa-siswi SMA Seirin, tak terkecuali klub basket SMA Seirin. Pagi ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap membuka stan mereka. Untuk klub baket ini, mereka akan membuka sebuah Café. Tapi tidak sembarang Café yang mereka buka. Mereka mebuka Maid and Butler Café. Hn? Sudah biasa kalian bilang? Tapi, kalau semua pelayan di sana adalah laki-laki bagaimana? Menarik bukan? Nah sekarang mari kita lihat persiapan mereka.

(Senin- Kelas X-B 08:34 )

"Bakagami! Cepetan! Sudah setengah jam kau berada didalam sana!" teriak seorang gadis yang bernama Aida Riko, Coach klub Seirin, kepada adik kelasnya.

"Sebentar dong Coach! Susah tau pake baju kaya begini!" teriak Kagami dari dalam ruang ganti.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Yang lain saja sudah selesai! Pokoknya cepat keluar!" teriak Riko sambil dengan berangasnya membuka ( baca: mendobrak) pintu tempat Kagami berganti pakaian. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat manly dari ruangan itu, yang bunyinya 'Gyaaaaaaan!'. Tapi yang paling menarik adalah reaksinya Riko, ia langsung membeku ditempat setelah membuka pintu dan melihat penampilan Kagami. Karena penasaran, anggota yang lain juga ikut-ikutan melihat apa yang dilihat Riko, dan semuanya langsung ber'Jaw-drop' -ria.

1..

2..

3..

"Tidaaakkk! Harga diriku sebagai perempuan sudah hancur!" teriak Riko sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan frustasi, bersujud, lalu nangis dipojokan sambil garuk-garuk dinding. Otomatis anggota lainya langsung ber'sweat-drop' -ria.

"Tapi aku beneran ga nyangka, kalau Kagami bisa jadi seperti ini." kata Tsucida.

"Benar. Kukira akan jauh lebih buruk dari ini." balas Hyuga sambil manggut-manggut. Lalu kembali melihat kearah Kagami dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Anggota yang lain juga masih melongo melihat 'dandanan' Kagami.

"A-ano, tolong jangan dilihatin begitu...desu." kata Kagami dengan wajah memerah dan ada sedikit air mata di matanya yang membuatnya kelihatan jadi moe dan menurunkan predikatnya dari seme ke uke. Penasaran dengan penampilan Kagami?

Sekarang Kagami memakai baju Maid dengan lengan panjang warna hitam dan apron putih renda-renda, rok melebihi lutut, dan kaus kaki hitam. Untuk bagian kepala, ia memakai wig panjang sepunggung yang sewarna dengan rambut aslinya, poninya yang agak panjang disisir ke kiri menutupi alisnya yang terbelah dua. Kagami di berikan make-up semi natural, dengan maskara dan bedak plus lipgloss tipis di bibirnya. Singkatnya Kagami Taiga sudah terlihat seperti wanita asli (minus asset atasnya).

"Kukira dia akan terlihat seperti ibu-ibu arisan dengan riasan menor. Ternyata kau bisa secantik ini ya, hahaha." kata Kiyoshi yang membuat muka Kagami tambah merah lagi. Aduh bang Kiyo jangan ngeluarin kata-kata sangat seme begitu dong, lama-lama jadi KiyoKaga#digaplok Kuroko beserta KagaKuro dan KuroKaga FC.

"Hei, Taiga itu sebenarnya imut tau, dia juga punya sisi manis loh~ Waktu di Amerika dia pernah menginap bersama Tatsuya dirumahku . Malam-malamnya saat baru mau tidur, dia ngeluarin boneka macan yang super imut dan gede dari ranselnya dan tidur sambil memeluk boneka itu. Aku sempat foto loh~" kata Alex yang baru saja selesai mendandani Kuroko sambil senyam-senyum mengingat masa muda(lho?). Rasanya Kagami pengen melempar Alex ke luar angkasa, tapi takut jadi anak durhaka.

"Wah Kuroko kau terlihat keren sekali memakai baju butler ini." kata Furihata.

"Kau kelihatan gagah sekali Kuroko!" kata Kawahara.

"Iya, terlihat seperti butler sejati!" kata Fukuda menanggapi.

"Arigatou." balas Kuroko sambil menampilkan senyum tipis diwajahnya yang membuat para wanita dan uke klepek-klepek. Soal penampilan Kuroko, ia memakai baju butler pada umumnya. Kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam, Vest abu-abu kehitaman, dan tail coat hitam. Rambutnya diberi sedikit gel untuk menaikan poninya sedikit kekiri atas dan masih menyisakan sebagian rambutnya di dahi. Setelah itu Kuroko tidak diberi make-up apapun. Pokoknya ia terlihat seperti gentelman sejati, yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seme. Kuroko yang melihat Kagami masih sembunyi di dalam ruangan ganti( yang pintunya sudah copot akibat didobrak Riko) menghampiri Kagami.

"Um, Kagami-kun?"tanya Kuroko sambil mencolek bahu Kagami. Kagami otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Kuroko jadi kaget melihat wajah Kagami yang sedikit merah dan mata berair yang terlihat sangat moe, sedangkan Kagami kaget melihat Kuroko jadi seme dadakan. Untuk beberapa saat Kagami dan Kuroko saling bertatapan, sebelum ada cahaya bling-bling yang keluar dari belakang tubuh Kuroko dan muka Kagami yang memerah serta asap putih keluar dari dikepalanya.

"Kagami-kun, kau terlihat manis sekali." kata Kuroko sambil mengusap pelan pipi Kagami dan menampilkan senyuman terlembutnya. Rasanya Kagami hampir pingsan di tempat karena syok dan malu tingkat tinggi. Karena tidak tahan melihat wajah Kuroko berlama-lama, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kagami yang seperti ' gadis SMA yang baru jatuh cinta '.

"U-urusai!" kata Kagami dengan gagapnya. Kalau bisa Kagami juga ingin punya missdirection seperti Kuroko untuk kabur sekarang.

"Kyaa! Tetsu-kun keren sekali~" teriak makluk pink yang bernama Momoi Satsuki. Momoi langsung memfoto Kuroko yang memakai baju butler dengan semangat sambil menyumpal hidungnya yang berlumuran darah. Kuroko hanya diam dan memasang poker face saja saat difoto Momoi, dan Kagami berusaha merangkak kabur. Kuroko menyadari gerak-gerik Kagami, dengan sigap menarik kedua tangan Kagami dan menariknya untuk berdiri dan berhasil. Tapi karena tubuh Kuroko lebih kecil, jadi tidak kuat menahan tubuh Kagami yang lebih besar. Akibatnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi yang *ehmmenggodaehm*, Kagami berada diatas sedangkan Kuroko di bawah. Karena kaget keduanya terdiam, tapi keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suara cempreng krempeng milik Momoi.

"Kyaaaaa! Te-tetsu-kun! Kagamin! Kalian unyu-unyu kyun-kyun banget!" teriak Momoi dengan histeris dan mata berbinar-binar, seperti nemu duren segudang(eh?) salah, nemu ruangan penuh dengan baju limitid edition..

"Ah, gomenasai Kagami-kun. Gara-gara aku Kagami-kun jadi terjatuh. Daijoubu desuka?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada khawatir. Ada aura seme bling-bling dan mawar bertebaran dari belakang Kuroko (penglihatan ) yang membuat muka Kagami mengalahkan merahnya cabe.

"Eh? I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok! Hahahaha!" kata Kagami yang langsung berdiri dan ketawa salting.

Setelah itu Kagami langsung kabur. Sedangkan yang lain cuma bisa ber'sweat-drop'-ria (lagi), melihat kelakuan Kagami yang seperti macan-yang-baru-jatuh-cinta.

"Hei kalian sekarang cepat berkumpul disini!" teriak Riko yang sudah pulih dari keterpurukannya. Anggota yang lainnya langsung berkumpul layaknya anak sapi, takut diterkam amarah macan betina Seirin.

"Jadi, untuk pagi ini sampai siang nanti, yang bertugas menjadi Maid: Kagami, Hyuuga dan Koganei. Yang bertugas jadi Butler : Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Tsuchida dan Furihata. Yang lain bantu Mitobe di dapur. Yosh! Sekarang mulai kerja dan menjadi stan terlaris!" teriak Riko sambil menepukan tangannya.

"Ou!" jawab anggota klub Seirin dengan semangat.

"Um, Coach. Jadi kita tidak memakai baju Maid seharian?" tanya Koganei.

"Hn? Tentu saja tidak! Memang kau mau memakai baju itu seharian penuh?" tanya Riko sambil menampilkan senyum setan.

"Ti-tidak terima kasih..." jawab Koganei yang langsung bercucuran keringat dan merinding melihat senyum iblis Riko.

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo kita buka Café kita!" seru Riko yang langsung membantu yang lain untuk membuka cafe mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, alhirnya cafe mereka sudah siap melayani pengunjung..

-Ts-

(Senin - lapangan sekolah 09:53)

"Mampirlah ke Maid and Butler Café di kelas X-B!" seru Izuki yang sedang membagikan brosur di lapangan sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi banyak stan.

"Ayo mampir, mampir!" seru Kiyoshi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Wiuh..susah sekali ya mencari pengunjung. Bagaimana cara menarik perhatian mereka ya?" kata Izuki seraya mengelap jidatnya yang berkeringat.

"Hmn..hei Izuki, coba panggil Hyuga kesini deh."kata Kiyoshi. "Hn? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Izuki.

"Ada deh, panggil saja dulu." kata Kiyoshi sambil senyam-senyum yang membuat Izuki dilema untuk memanggil Hyuga. Akhirnya Izuki memutuskan untuk memanggil Hyuga. Beberapa saat kemudian Hyuga datang.

"Oui Kiyoshi! Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Hyuga yang sudah mencak-mencak di tempat.

"Aku ingin menarik perhatian pengunjung nih!" kata Kiyoshi.

"Terus? Masalah buatku?" tanya Hyuga sewot.

"Masalahnya aku butuh bantuanmu!" kata Kiyoshi yang masih cengar-cengir.

"Lalu apa yang kau butu-" belum sempat Hyuga menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kiyoshi sudah menciumnya di pipi. Walau hanya pipi, hal itu sukses membuat muka Hyuga memerah dan terlihat kesan moe dari mukanya sekarang. Orang-orang yang melihat adegan ini langsung mengerumuni mereka, biasa...kepo.

"Minna-san! Datanglah ke Maid and Butler Café di kelas X-B! Kalau kalian datang ke sana mungkin kalian dapt melihat adegan-adegan romance kami!" seru Kiyoshi sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah para pengunjung yang mengerubungi mereka. Beberapa pengunjung ada yang berkata'wah sepertinya menarik', atau'Kyaa! Imut sekali~' ada juga yang mengatakan'ah biasa saja'. Kiyoshi yang mendengar komentar-komentar pengunjung itu, tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia menarik Hyuga (yang masih konslet) kedalam pelukannya.

"Atau..mungkin, mau yang lebih?" kata Kiyoshi menambahkan, dan disertai senyum menggoda diwajahnya. Dan sukses membuat para pengunjung wanita berteriak 'Kyaaaaa!' sampai membahana keseluruh sekolah. Hyuga yang tersadar akibat teriakan dasyat kaum Hawa langsung menjitak kepala Kiyoshi dan langsung kabur dari TKP. Kiyoshi cuma cengengesan, lalu berjalan mengikuti Hyuga.

-Ts-

(Senin - kelas X-B 10:17)

"Pelayan! Mau pesan!" teriak seorang laki-laki.

"Pelayan! Tambah satu Olong tea!" teriak seorang wanita.

"Pelayan! Tolong tambah Cheese Cakenya!" teriak yang lainnya.

"Iya sebentar! Mitobe! Menu tambah Olong tea dan Cheese Cakenya satu!" teriak Koganei ke arah dapur dadakan di ruang kelas X-C.

"Wah, perasaan 20 menitan yang lalu kita tidak seramai ini ya.." kata Tsuchida.

"Iya ya. Hei Kiyoshi, apa yabg kau lakukan tadi? Kok bisa menarik pengunjung sebanyak ini?" tanya Izuki.

"Hnm...kasih tau ga ya?" gumam Kiyoshi dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar Hyuga, yang sukses tersungkur dilantai(untung lagi ga bawa barang pecah belah).

"Eh? Kau kenapa Hyuga?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan muka innocent.

"Ukh! Diam baka! Ini semua salahmu tau!" teriak Hyuga dan langsung cepat-cepat berdiri lagi. Tapi belum sempat Hyuga kabur, Kiyoshi sudah menahannya.

"Hyuga, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan raut wajah khawatir. Aura seme yang sangat pekat dari Kiyoshi sukses membuat Hyuga blushing lagi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa baka." jawab Hyuga.

"Hmn, kondisi fisikmu tidak terluka. Tapi...apakah hatimu terluka karena diriku?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil menampilkan senyum menggodanya.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak kaum wanita yang terpesona dengan adegan romance di sajikan oleh KiyoHyu ini. Sedangkan Hyuga cuma bisa membeku ditempat. Ckckck kasian.

"Oh, ternyata begitu caranya.." kata Tsuchida sambil ber'sweat-drop' segede biji duren.

"Tapi, tidak hanya Kiyoshi dan Hyuga saja loh yang menarik perhatian pelanggan dari tadi." kata Izuki.

"Lho? Memang siapa lagi yang berani ber romansa-romansa di depan orang banyak?" tanya Tsuchida.

"Itu tuh." kata Izuki sambil menunjuk kearah Kagami. Bisa dilihat bahwa Kagami sepertinya kesulitan menghadapi para pelanggan. Sebenarnya sih kalau disuruh menjadi pelayan, ia akan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Masalahnya... Ia memakai baju perempuan dan didandani seperti perempuan juga. Bagaimana tidak nervous coba? Tapi kelakuan Kagami yang malu-malu kyun-kyun ini, banyak menarik pelanggan laki-laki dan perempuan karena keimutannya. Tapi tidak hanya Kagami saja yang menarik perhatian pelanggan, ternyata Kuroko juga populer di kalangan wanita. Ralat. Sangat populer malah. Hampir 2/3 pengunjung di Café ini semuanya perempuan. Bahkan sampai membuat antroan untuk masuk ke Café ini. Ternyata karisma sang bayang ini tak dapat dipungkiri lagi ke ampuhannya.

Tapi tanpa diketahui orang lain, sebenarnya Kuroko cemburu melihat Kagami jadi pusat perhatian juga, apalagi ada laki-laki lain yang tertarik pada Kagami. Akhirnya Kuroko berjalan ke arah Kagami.

"Hn? Ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Kagami yang sekarang sedang melayani seorang pelanggan wanita. Tanpa bicara apapun, Kuroko mengambil name-tag yang Kagami kenakan.

"Hei Kuroko! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami dengan suara yang cukup keras, kaget dengan tindakan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

"Kagami-kun tidak perlu name-tag ini." kata Kuroko dengan nada datar, sedatar papan triplek.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak perlu?" tanya Kagami sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak anjing yang bingung dengan perkataan tuannya.*ehm*maaf ngelantur..

"Karena.." kata Kuroko yang sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya, biar pada kepo.

"Karena?" tanya Kagani yang tambah penasaran. 1 detik , 2 detik, 5 detik, 10 detik.. Kuroko, doki-doki momentnya kelamaan..

"Karena namamu hanya perlu tertulis di dalam hatiku." kata Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, dan sukses membuat hati semua kaum hawa dan uke tertembus panah cupid.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Unyu sekaliii!" teriak para wanita dengan bersemangat. Ada yang mengambil foto, ada yang ngiler, ada yang sudah pingsan akibat cuteness overload..

"Kh..Kuroko kau ada-ada saja!" kata Kagami yang blushing sambil menjitak pelan kepala Kuroko.

"Ittai Kagami-kun. Kenapa Kagami-kun marah dengan rayuanku? Akukan sayang Kagami-kun.." kata Kuroko sambil cemberut sedikit yang langsung membuat efek 'Kyuuunn~' telak dihati para pengunjung.

"Bu-Bukannya aku tidak suka kau rayu! Ha-hanya saja jangan katakan hal me-memalukan seperti itu di-didepan semua orang bodoh!" kata Kagami yang mukanya memerah dan memasuki tsundere mode. Pengunjung yang lain langsung masuk doki-doki momentnya mereka melihat keimutan pasangan ini.

"Wah, sepertinya Kagami sudah tertular virus tsunderenya Midorima ya? Hahaha." kata Kiyoshi.

"Mungkin saja, tapi yang lebih penting daripada itu.." kata Hyuga.

'Sejak kapan Kuroko bisa ngegombal?! Ampuh lagi!' pikir semua anggota klub basket Seirin sambil ber'sweat-drop'-ria, minus orang yang bersangkutan dan orang yang kena korban gombalan.

"Yah gapapa deh sekali-sekali mereka ngegombal, refreshing sedikit.." kata Koganei menanggapi.

"Hn... Benar juga ya. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya jumlah pengunjung wanita disini semakin bertambah.." kata Hyuga.

"Hmn, mungkin karena Kuroko punya bakat alami sebagai seorang butler? Sepertinya ia ahli banget tuh menanggapi banyak pengunjung. Padahal biasanya dia susah sekali di cari. " kata Kiyoshi.

"Oh! Seperti ituloh! Butler yang serba bisa! Hn.. Namanya... Kuro suji?" kata Koganei.

"Bukan! Namanya Kuroshitsuji!" jawab Hyuga.

"Eh..tunggu, Kuroko? Shitsuji? Oh! Kuroko shitsuji wa Kuroshitsuji!" teriak Izuki dengan semangatnya.

Hening~

"Em.. Aneh ya?" tanya Izuki was-was. Izu-kyun.. Bukannya biasanya situ dicuekin karena lawakan garing? Kok was-was?#digeplak pake buku 'pun'-nya Izuki.

"Izuki..tumben kali ini ga garing" kata Hyuga memecah keheningan. Mukanya agak memerah akibat menahan tawa.

"GJ(Good Job)! Ahahahhaa awawawww hahahahawwww!" teriak Koganei yang sekarang sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Anggota yang lain sampai tidak kuat bicara saking sibuknya terawa. Sedangkan Izuki sudah menangis bahagia karena baru kali ini orang-orang tertawa mendengar lawakannya.

"Hei kalian! Cepat mulai bekerja lagi!" teriak Riko yang sibuk mengurus para pelanggan yang mengantri.

"H-ha'i!" teriak anggota yang lainnya yang langsung dengan sigap melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing...

-Ts-

(Senin - Gerbang sekolah Seirin 10:34)

Sementara para klub basket Seirin sedang sibuk menghadapi para pelanggan mereka, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ada kericuhan yang terjadi di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Wah! Keren sekali mereka!" bisik seorang gadis kepada temannya.

"Eh, bukannya itu Kise-kun?" tanya yang lain.

"Eh? Masa sih?" kata yang lain

"Kya! Kise-kun selalu terlihat keren!" teriak seorang gadis yang sepertinya salah satu fans Kise.

"Hn, tapi aku lebih suka cowo berambut biru tua itu! Kelihatan cool dan liar!" kata yang lain

"Masa? Aku lebih suka cowo berambut merah itu!" seru gadis yang lainnya

"Iya setuju! Dia lebih terlihat cool dan keren!" kata gadis lain.

Semetara mereka meributkan siapa cowo yang paling keren, ketiga cowo kece itu sudah berjalan memasuki sekolah Seirin.

"Hei, Akashicchi. Tumben kau mengajak kami menemanimu ke sekolah orang lain." tanya cowo berambut blonde yang bernama Kise Ryota.

"Benar, biasanya kau akan pergi sendiri. Sudah begitu kau juga 'meliburkan' sekolah kami lagi. Memang ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kau lakukan disini?" tanya lelaki berkulit tan yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Fufufu, benar Daiki. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kulakukan disini." jawab pria yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu.

"Lalu? Apa hal penting itu?" tanya Kise

"Kalian lihat saja, Daiki, Ryota. Hari yang damai ini, akan kubuat menjadi hari yang penuh kejutan..." sahut Akashi, mata dwi warnanya berkilau penuh arti dan ia juga menampilkan seulas senyum misterius di wajahnya...

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Jeng, jeng, jeng~(musik alay keluar.)

N+P: Halo! Neko31 dan Panda26 disini!

N: So.. Inilah sequel dari basketball idiots! Gomen ga rate M, karena susah bikin cerita rate M... Cukup T lah...

P: Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Maklum ada yang punya tingkat males sama pikun akut..#lirik ke Neko.

N: Nyahahaha, gomen ne minna-san..

P: Btw...

N: Hn? Napa?

P: Kenapa pas ada Akashi-sama muncul, lu kasih Tbc?!

N: En... Biar seru?

P: Tapi kenapa pas Akashi-sama?

N: Emm, soalnya...

P: Solanya?

N: Adegannya pas aja.

P: Jiah!

N: Hehehe, nah minna-san..

N+P: Please Read and Review! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Oocnes, Typos, lawakan gagal(mungkin), cross-dress, pembully-an(?), Sho-ai sampe yaoi( ini perlu di warn ga sih?) bahasa yg ga menentu~**

**.**

**Disclamer: Kurobasu punya Tadoshi Fujimaki-san~**

* * *

**Chap 2: Let the Rumble Begins..**

* * *

**.**

**.**

(Senin - Somewhere di dalam Sekolah 10:47)

Setelah memasuki sekolahan, Kise, Aomine, dan Akashi, mulai berjalan menyelusuri ruangan-ruangan di dalam sekolah itu. Saat mereka berjalan, banyak orang-orang disekitar mereka yang berbisik-bisik, ada juga yang dengan terang-terangan menfoto dan berteriak saat melihat mereka. Ada juga yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang..

"Hei, kalian tidak merasa kalau kita diikuti?" tanya Aomine.

"Masa? Apa mereka fansku ya?" kata Kise sambil mengibas rambut bling-blingnya.

"Kise, plis, jangan alay bin lebay.. Lama-lama aku jadi enek nih.." kata Aomine yang pura-pura mual.

"Uh! Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!" teriak Kise sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya banyak juga penggemarku disini.. Ada yang ber oppai besar lagi. Hehehe." kata Aomine sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Jadi, Aominecchi lebih memilih cewe berbadan bohai nan seksi daripada aku gitu?! Ternyata Aominecchi sudah gak cinta lagi sama aku! Kalau begini..mending kita putus aja!" kata Kise dengan lebaynya. Biasa, drama king.

"Hei Kise, biar pun mataku melihat perempuan lain, tapi hatiku hanya melihatmu seorang." jawab Aomine. Perempuan, fujoshi, dan fudanshi disekitar mereka yang kebetulan lewat pun langsung ber'Kyaaaaa!'-ria melihat pasangan Aoki.

"A-aominecchi.. Hatiku juga hanya untukmu.." kata Kise dengan muka memerah.

"Kise..." kata Aomine yang mulai berjalan mendekati Kise, lama-kelamaan mukanya semakin dekat dengan muka Kise.

"A-aominecchi.." kata Kise dengan suara yang semakin mengecil dan muka yang semakin merah.

"Kise..." semakin lama bibir merema semakin berdekatan.

"Aominecchi.." orang-orang yang melihat adegan mereka pun memasuki doki-doki moment dengan fase yang semakin cepat.

"Kise.."

"Aominecchi.."

"Kise.."

"Aominec-"

CEKRIS!

"Berani maju satu milimeter lagi, akan kupotong bibir kalian." kata Akashi yang sudah memegang gunting keramatnya di depan muka Aomine dan Kise. Akashi sudah tersenyum SANGAAAT manis dan terlihat aura hitam nan pekat dibelakang tubuhnya. Aih, Akashi-san cemburu ya karena masih jomblo?#ditusuk gunting keramat Akashi.

"Go-gomenasai.." kata Aomine dan Kise bersamaan. Mereka sampai membeku ditempat sambil gemetaran.

"Kalau begitu sekarang ikuti aku. Dan jangan berani melakukan tindakan itu lagi dihadapanku." kata Akashi dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Ha-Ha'i.." jawab mereka berdua dan langsung berjalan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang. Seperti anak bebek yang berjalan mengikuti induknya. Lalu mereka memulai lagi petualangan mereka mencari harta karun(lho?). Maksudnya mereka mau mencari sesuatu...

-Ts-

(Senin - kelas X-B 11:18)

Di dalam kelas X-B ini bisa terlihat seorang makluk berambut pink sedang mondar-mandir mengelilingi kelas itu. Sepertinya Momoi sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Ano Momoi-san, ada masalah? Kenapa mondar-mandir terus dari tadi?" tanya Kuroko ( yang tiba-tiba nongol )kepada Momoi.

"Wuah! Te-tetsu-kun?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Momoi.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu." jawab Kuroko sambil pasang poker-face.

"A-ah begitu ya..ahahaha." kata Momoi sambil ketawa akward.

"Jadi, kenapa Momoi-san kelihatan khawatir begitu?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Umm, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi ia tidak datang juga, aku khawatir dia tersesat." jawab Momoi.

"Orang yang ditunggu Momoi-san pasti Aomine-kun ya?" tabya Kuroko.

"Em, iya.." jawab Momoi.

"Hanya Aomine-kun sajakan?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"Iya! Tentu saja!" jawab Momoi. Walau Kuroko masih curiga, tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Oi Kuroko! Kau dimana?" teriak Kagami.

"Aku disini." kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba nongol didepan Kagami.

"Wuah! Kuroko jangan tiba-tiba muncul gitu dong!" teriak Kagami.

"Gomen." kata Kuroko dengan muka triplek.

"Hei jangan minta maaf dengan muka datar begitu dong!" protes Kagami. Setelah Kagami berkata seperti itu, Kuroko langsung berlutut dan mengenggam tangan Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Kuroko dengan efek aura seme bling-bling dan bunga bertebaran dibelakangnya. Para pengunjung langsung ber'Kyaaaa~'-ria melihat adegan KuroKaga ini.

Kagami yang jadi korban sampai speechless, dan jangan lupakan wajah merah tomatnya.

"B-baka! Bukan begitu juga kali caranya untuk minta maaf yang benar!" teriak Kagami sambil menjitak kepala Kuroko.

"Ittai Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko yang sekarang sudah berdiri lagi.

"Salahmu sendiri bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Lagian kau kemana saja sih dari tadi?" tanya Kagami.

"Akukan selalu ada dihatimu Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko dengan seenak jidatnya. Tapi perkataan Kuroko tadi sukses membuat Kagami nge-blush lagi.

"Gah! Sudah jangan banyak ngegombal lagi! Kau di panggil Coach tuh!" kata Kagami yang tidak berani menatap Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun manis ya." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"U-urusai! Sudah sana cepat pergi!" kata Kagami gelagapan.

"Ha'i." jawab Kuroko yang langsung berjalan menuju tempat Coach berada, takut dijitak Kagami lagi.

"Hah dasar, senang sekali sih dia bikin orang jantungan." kata Kagami yang ngedumel-ria, sebal karena dia jadi uke sekarang.

"Kagamin! Bisa minta tolong ga?" kata Momoi.

"Hn? Apa itu?" tanya Kagami.

"Hmm, bisa cariin Dai-chan ga?" pinta Momoi.

"Dai-chan?" tanya Kagami.

"Aomine-kun." tegas Momoi.

"Eh? Dai-chan? Aomine? Bwahahahahaha!" kata Kagami.

"Kagamin!" teriak Momoi menghentikan tawa Kagami yang mengelegar.

"Ahahaha, gomen-gomen." kata Kagami sambil menghapus titik air mata diujung matanya.

"Jadi, Kagamin bisa bantuin aku ga?" tanya Momoi.

"Bisa sih, tapi aku harus bilang Coach dulu." kata Kagami.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang bilang ke Aida-senpai. Kagamin tolong cepat cari Aomine-kun ya!" kata Momoi. Kagami membalas kata-kata Momoi tadi dengan melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

-Ts-

(Senin - Somewhere di dalam Sekolah 11:44)

Trio Kise, Aomine, Akashi masih bertualang(?) mengelilingi sekolah Seirin dari tadi. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara( karena Kise sama Aomine ga mau ketemu gunting-chan ).

"Ano.. Akashicchi.." kata Kise disela-sela keheningan. Akhirnya ada juga yang berani ngomong.

"Kenapa Ryota?" tanya Akashi.

"Sebenarnya...kita mau kemana?" tanya Kise.

"Kekelas Tetsuya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Akashi dengan muka innocent, ga nyadar kalau dari tadi mereka sudah keliling-keliling sekolah selama 1 jam.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya bertanya saja...hahahahaha." jawab Kise. Kise belum mau ketemu gunting-gunting manis milik Akashi. Oh bahkan kalau bisa ga pernah ketemu juga gapapa. Gapapa banget malah.

"Hn.. Sepertinya banyak stan-stan yang mirip disini." kata Akashi.

'Itu karena kita hanya muter-muter terus disini dari tadi tau!' teriak Kise dalam hati. Sedangkan Aomine cuek saja.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku tanya saja dimana kelas Kurokocchi kepada mereka?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk beberapa perempuan yang sedang mengobrol.

"Tidak usah Ryota. Kita bisa mencari kelas Tetsuya sendiri." jawab Akashi.

'Kami-sama! Tolong daku dari iblis ini!' kata Kise dalam hati. Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Kagami tiba-tiba muncul dan melihat trio macan(?) ini.

"Oi Aomine!" panggil Kagami.

"Eh? Aku?" Aomine cengo. Ada perempuan yang memanggilnya? Dia gak salah liat kan?

"Ya iyalah masa ya iya dong." jawab Kagami.

"Tapi aku tidak tau siapa kau." kata Aomine.

"Hah? Masa kau ga kenal a-" tiba-tiba Kagami menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia baru sadae dari tadi ia berjalan menggunakan baju maid.

"Ano, jadi anda siapa nona? Kok bisa kenal Aominecchi?" tanya Kise.

"A-ahaha, sepertinya aku salah orang. Gomen.." kata Kagami sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, baiklah." kata Kise.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi du-"

"Tunggu dulu." kata Akshi yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Kagami. Kagami menelan ludah. Lalu berbalik kebelakang dengan kaku.

"A-ada apa ya?" tanya Kagami.

"Antarkan aku ke kelas Tetsuya sekarang, Kagami Taiga." kata Akashi. Ups, ketauan.

"Eh?" kata Aomine dan Kise berbarengan.

Hening~

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!" teriak Aomine dan Kise.

"Tch. Berisik sekali." kata Kagami, kesal karena ia ketauan pakai baju maid.

"K-kagamicchi?! Ini beneran Kagamicchi?! Ciyuuss lowh?!" teriak Kise.

"BUH! Buahahahahahaha! Kau terlihat seperti Uke sekarang Kagami! Bwahahaha!" kata Aomine sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Urusai Dai-chan!" teriak Kagami yang membuat Aomine berhenti terawa seketika.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya Aomine.

"Kubilang diam Dai-chan." jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Da-darimana kau tau panggilan itu?!" kata Aomine terbata-bata. Wah Aomine nge-blush tuh.

"Dari Momoi." jawab Kagami santai.

'Dasar Satsuki! Akan kubalas dia nanti!' kata Aomine dalam hati.

"Oh? Ternyata Aominecchi malu dipanggil Daicchi~" goda Kise.

"Dai-chan~" kata Kagami ikutan ngegodain Aomine.

"U-urusai!" teriak Aomine yang mukanya makin memerah. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kise hanya mentertawakan reaksi Aomine. Bahkan Akashi pun ikut tersenyum.

"Taiga, sekarang tunjukan jalan ke kelasmu dan Tetsuya." kata Akashi.

"Ah iya. Kalau begitu ikut aku." kata Kagami dan langsung berjalan didepan mempin jalan.

-Ts-

(Senin - kelas X-B 12:04)

"Oi! Aku sudah menemukan mereka nih!" kata Kagami saat memasuki kelas X-B.

"Wah makasih ya Kagamin! Maaf merepotkan" kata Momoi.

"Iya memang merepotkan mencari mereka. Butuh 30 menit untuk menemukan mereka." kata Kagami sambil mengehela napas.

"Hei! Ini salah Akashi kita terse-" belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada suara yang mengerikan yang menghentikannya.

CEKRIS!

"Hn? Apa katamu Daiki?" kata Akashi yang tersenyum innocent. Catat. INNOCENT.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." kata Aomine.

"Momoi-san.." kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Momoi.

"WUAH!" tidak hanya Momoi yang kaget, Kagami, Kise dan Aomine pun berteriak melihat penampakan makluk yang satu ini.

"A-ada apa Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi.

"Kata Momoi-san cuma Aomine-kun saja yang datang. Kok Kise-kun dan Akashi-kun juga datang? Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun juga sudah ada disini." tanya Kuroko sambil cemberut sedikit, membuat efek 'Kyuuun~' dihati Momoi.

"Gomen Tetsu-kun! Tapi ini perintah dari Akashi-kun, jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya!"kata Momoi. Mendengar ini Kuroko hanya mengehela napas, tau betul dengan sikap Akashi.

"Eh? Midorima dan Murasakibara?" tanya Kagami.

"Iya, mereka datang saat Kagami-kun pergi tadi." jawab Kuroko sambil menunjuk kearah meja yang diduduki oleh dua manusia rasaksa. Saat Kagami tidak sengaja membuat eye-contavt dengan Midorima, kacamata Midorima langsung pecah seketika. Critical hit! Super efektif!(emang pok*m*n)

"Ara~ Kaga-chin terlihat manis." kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah stawberry cheese cakenya.

"Hei aku tidak manis tau! Emang makanan?!" bantah Kagami sambil nge-blushing.

"Eh~ tapi memang manis kok, kaya stawberry. Jadi pengenku makan" kata Murasakibara polos, atau 'polos'?

"Urusai!" teriak Kagami yang mukanya sudah semerah stawberry.

"Murasakibara-kun, tolong jangan bilang begitu." kata Kuroko yang muncul entah darimana.

"Hm? Memang kenapa Kuro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Karena kemanisan Kagami-kun itu limitid edition dan hanya AKU saja yang boleh mencicipinya." kata Kuroko dengan tegas.

Para pengunjung wanita pun langsung ber'Kyaaa' -ria dan langsung terdengar bisikan'Romantisnya~' atau 'Aku ingin punya pacar seperti itu!' atau 'Kyaa! Banyak adegan Sho-ai disini~'.

"Gah! Kuroko tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan terus!" kata Kagami yang mukanya tambah merah.

"Tapi akukan cemburu." kata Kuroko sambil cemberut yang langsung menembakan panah cupid secara brutal ke hati para pengunjung. Dan juga sukses membuat Kagami kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tenang saja Kuro-chin, aku sudah punya Muro-chin kok." kata Murasakibara.

"Oh ya. Kok Himuro-san tidak bersama Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Katanya Muro-chin ada urusan, jadi dia ga bisa ikut." kata Murasakibara sambil cemberut sedikit.

"Hoi! Kalian mulai kerja lagi!" teriak Hyuga.

"Ha'i." kata Kagami ( yang udah ga speecless ) dan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, aku perlu berbicara kepadamu." kata Akashi yang sudah berada disamping Kuroko.

"..Akashi-kun, aku sedang sibuk sekarang." kata Kuroko beralasan, ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Sekarang, tidak ada tapi-tapian." jawab Akashi dengan cepat lalu ia berjalan keluar kelas. Kuroko mengehela napas dan mengikuti langkah Akashi.

-Ts-

(Senin - kelas X-B 12:23)

"Hei, apa diantara kalian ada yang melihat Kuroko-kun? Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya istirahat nih." tanya Riko.

"Tadi aku melihat Aka-chin sedang mengobrol dengan Kuro-chin diluar, tapi susah setengah jam mereka belum kembali juga." kata Murasakibara.

"Hei! Ada yang melihat Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Hah? Kok dia bisa ga keliatan? Kan aura 'Shalala bling, bling,' -nya kuat banget." kata Kagami.

"Justru itu aku bingung kenapa dia bisa ga keliatan." kata Aomine. Sementara mereka mendiskusikan kemana perginya Kise, Kuroko dan Akashi, tiba-tiba sesorang masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"Sumimasen! Apakah Furihata sudah kembali kesini?" tanya Fukuda yang masuk kedalam kelas bersama Kawahara.

"Eh? Belum memang kenapa?" tanya Riko.

"Saat kami membagikan brosur di dilantai 2, kami terpisah dengan Furihata. Jadi kami pikir dia sudah kembali ke sini duluan." jelas Kawahara.

"Hm, begitu ya. Yosh! Lebih baik kita cari Furihata, Kuroko, Kise dan Akashi saja!" kata Kiyoshi yang langsung disetujui oleh semuanya. Dan mereka pun mulai mencari teman-teman mereka.

(Senin - kelas X-B 12:46)

Di dalam ruang kelas X-B yang sementara kosong terlihat Riko dan Momoi berjalan kesana-kemari. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu terbuka.

"Hei! Apa kalian sudah menemukan mereka?" tanya Riko kepada, Izuki, Koganei, dan Tsucida.

"Belum." kata Koganei.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Riko kepada Kawahara dan Fukuda yang datang selanjutnya, dan mereka bertiga kompak menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei! Apa kalian sudah menemukan mereka?" tanya Kagami yang masuk ke kelas X-B bersama Aomine dan Midorima.

"Belum.." jawab Riko lesu.

"Uh...Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan, Akashi-kun dan Furihata-kun menghilang kemana ya? Aku khawatir." kata Momoi.

"Sekarang harapan kita satu-satunya adalah kelompok terakhir ini.." kata Riko dengan serius. Lalu mereka menunggu kelompok terakhir dengan Harce, Harap-harap Cemas. Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Hyuga, Kiyoshi, dan Murasakibara ke dalam kelas.

"Jadi, apa kalian menemukan mereka?" tanya Aomine.

Kiyoshi menghela napas, lalu menjawab" Tidak. Biarpun kami sudah mengelilingi sekolah dan melihat kesemua kelas dengan tinggi kami yang menjulang, tetap saja tidak ketemu."

"Belum lagi warna rabut mereka yang ngejreng, minus Furi-chin." tambah Murasakibara. Mura-kun ga nyadar apa rambutnya sendiri warna terong..

"Lalu Hyuga-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Aku sudah melihat ke kamera cctv sekolah dan.." kata Hyuga. Yang lain menunggu jawaban dengan dag-dig-dug, ada beberapa yang menelan ludah mereka...

"..Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda dari mereka. Mereka benar-benar..'hilang.' " kata Hyuga. Butuh beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya mereka..

"APAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Jeng, jeng, jeng~(musik alay keluar)

N+P: Hallo minna! Neko31 dan Panda26 disini!

N: Kyaaaaa! Makasih banget atas ripiuw, fav, dan follownya!

P: Sekarang mari kita balas review. Pertama ai hasakawa. Kyaaa! Setuju banget! Akashi is number 1!#teriak dengan smangat '45. Akashi-samaa!#mendadak fangirling.

N: Sekedar info, Panda-nee ini Aka-holic, Komentator yang bail dan penginspirasi neko! Nah yang kedua Rizumu Hikari. Nya~ seneng deh bisa mikin orang lain ketawa. Tenang semua chap pasti ada lawakannya kok!

N: Okeh yang ketiga Hyorikazu. Kyaa! Neko bangga bisa bikin orang ketawa dikelas! Btw neko juga seneng bisa nyebarin virus KuroKaga! Kyaaaa! #mendadakfangirling.

P: Karena sekarang Neko yang mendadak fangirling jadi Panda yang bales ripiuw. Okeh, dari Unknownwers. Kyann! Maachi!

N: Selanjutnya NekoTama-chan#udahsembuh dari fangirlingmode. Nyaa~ neko suka ngegombal sih.. Menyebarkan virus gomball~

P: Dan dari MiyazawaAkane. Em..makasih atas reviewnya? Panda bingung harus balas apa, kalau Akane-chan mau neror and protes ke Neko ajah..dia yang nulis fic ini...

N: Eh jahat lo panda-nee#airmatabuaya. Btw kalau mau ripiuw tolong kasi tau mau ripiuw ke siapa ya! Kalau ga mau juga gpp sih, ini cuma saran.. Contoh.

To Neko31: blabla

To Panda26: blabla atau boleh juga..

To N+P: blablabla. Gitu aja..

P: Ja ne..

N+P: Please read and review! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Oocnes, Typos, lawakan gagal(mungkin), cross-dress, pembully-an(?), Sho-ai sampe yaoi( ini perlu di warn ga sih?) bahasa yg ga menentu~**

**.**

**Disclamer: Kurobasu punya Tadoshi Fujimaki-san~**

* * *

**Chap 3: Missing!**

* * *

.

.

(Senin - SMA Seirin 12:48)

'Krik' 'Krik' 'Krik'

Siang yang terik ini membuat jangkrik mengerik(halah). Orang-orang mulai beristirahat dan berteduh. Panas yang terik ini membuat semua orang malas untuk berjalan di luar ruangan. Disaat-saat siang yang tenang ini, terdengar suar-

"APAAAAAAA!?"

...Suara teriakan mengelegar dari beberapa orang di dalam sekolah Seirin. Jadi, mari kita lihat apa yang membuat mereka berteriak..

( Senin - Kelas X-B 12:48 )

"APAAAAAA!?" teriak semua orang yang berada di ruangan X-B, kecuali Hyuga, Kiyoshi dan Murasakibara.

"APA?! Itu gak mungkin! Kecuali Tetsu, yang lain tidak mungkin bisa tidak kelihatan di kamera cctv!" teriak Aomine yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

"Tapi memang ga ada Mine-chin, aku juga udah liat." kata Murasakibara sambil terus mengunyah snacknya.

"Ta-tapi itu tetap saja sulit untuk dipercaya! Kise yang punya aura 'shalala bling-bling' itu masa bisa ikutan tidak kelihatan juga?!" kata Aomime lagi.

"Tapi buktinya juga tidak ada gadis-gadis yang bergerumun sambil teriak 'Kyaa Kise-kun!' kan?" kata Kagami.

"Iya sih, tapi..." kata Aomine.

"Apa jangan-jangan Kise diculik terus di grape grape ma seseorang?" kata Koganei tiba-tiba.

"Apa?! Kurang ajar! Kise! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" teriak Aomine dengan semangat '45 dan bersiap berlari keluar kelas.

"Tunggu dulu Aomine! Kalau Kise diculik atau di grape grape, pasti sudah ada desas-desus yang beredar!" kata Midorima yang menghentikan langkah Aomine dengan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Benar Mine-chin, sebaiknya kau jangan gegabah dulu. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan tahu apa yang terjadi." kata Murasakibara sambil makan potato chips.

'Wah, tidak disangka Murasakibara bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak dengan sambil makan snack!' pikir semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Murasakibara.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya kita akan tahu sebent-" belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba radio sekolah berbunyi.

'Tenet nenet~( ceritanya bunyi radio ) Maaf mengganggu. Pengumuman bagi Macan merah, Mesum biru, Titan ungu dan Oha-Asa Freak. Tolong segera pergi ke lantai 2 dan berkumpul di depan mading sekolah. Sudah di tunggu oleh Raja merah. Terima kasih. Tenet nenet~'

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan X-B diam seribu bahasa, bingung harus ngomong apa setelah mendengar pengumuman absrud dari radio sekolah Seirin. Beberapa detik kemudian..

"DAFAAAK! Siapa yang membuat pengumuman absrud seperti itu?!" teriak Aomine dengan emosi.

"Diam dulu Ahomine. Jangan emosi dulu. Pengumuman tadi hanya disuruh untuk menyampaikan pesan'nya'." kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jadi siapa yang menyuruh?" tanya Aomine.

"Tentu saja Akashi. Aka untuk merah, Shi untuk Raja. Jadi itu pasti Akashi." jelas Midorima.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nama-nama aneh yang lain? Mana mungkinkan Akashi menamai kita seperti itu?" tanya Kagami.

"Mungkin saja Kise sedang bersama Akashi sekarang dan mengusulkan nama-nama aneh itu." kata Midorima lagi.

"Hei, tapi aku curiga kalau ini benar-benar perintah dari Akashi." kata Aomine.

"He? Memangnya kenapa Mine-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Hm soalnya... Gak ada ancam-" belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kata-katanya radio sekolah berbunyi lagi.

'Tenet nenet~ Maaf menganggu. Pengumuman dari Raja merah kepada para budaknya." Kalau kalian tidak sampai dalam 5 menit setelah pengumuman ini akan kubunuh kalian.", terima kasih. Tenet nenet~'

Dan tepat saat radio sekolah selesai mengumumkan hal itu, Aomine, Kagami, Midorima dan Murasakibara langsung berlari ke lantai 2...

-Ts-

(Senin - di depan mading sekolah 12:53)

"Jadi..kita sudah sampai disini..." kata Midorima

"Setelah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.." kata Aomine.

"Dan sekarang..." kata Kagami.

'Kenapa itu stawberry bantet ga ada disini?!' teriak mereka dalam hati, sedangkan Murasakibara sedang bermesraan pocky kecuyungnya dengan damai(?).

"Eh, Mido-chin, Mine-chin, Kaga-chin, coba liat deh~" kata Murasakibara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu. Dan tiga kunyuk-kunyik itu langsung menghampiri ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Murasakibara tadi. Bisa dilihat ada sebuah kertas putih yang berukuran cukup besar tertempel di mading itu.

Dikertas itu juga ditempeli beberapa 4 kertas lainnya yang berkuran lebih kecil, yang hanya bagian atasnya saja yang ditempel sehingga bagian bawahnya dapat diangkat. Kertas itu juga diberi nomor 1-4 secara berurutan, dari atas ke bawah.

"Hei, coba kita buka kertas yang nomor 1, mungkin ini petunjuk dari Akashi." usul Kagami.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita langsung lihat ke nomor 4 saja. Pasti di situ sudah diberi tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan." kata Aomime yang langsung menarik kertas pertama. Tiba-tiba...

SWUSH! TRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah gunting yang 'melayang entah darimana' menancap di kertas nomor 4 dan menutup lagi tulisan yang baru saja dibuka oleh Aomine.

Hening~

Semuanya diam, tidak ada yang bisa bergerak setelah melihat benda horor yang menancap di dinding sampai membuat dindingnya retak.

"A..apa yang..." kata Aomine dengan terbata-bata, sangat syok dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia hampir saja terkena gunting maut itu. HAMPIR. Beda 1mm dengan hidungnya.

"A-aomine kau gapapa?" tanya Kagami yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Aomine, yang masih gemetaran di tempat. Kagami juga kaget setengah mati melihat gunting keramat Akashi tiba-tiba di depan mereka, untung ia tidak berdiri di dekat Aomine.

Midorima juga syok sih, tapi ia terlalu Tsundere untuk bilang ia hampir kencing di celana. Bahkan Murasakibara yang biasanya cuek pun sampai berhenti memakan snacknya saking syoknya.

"H-hei. Apa sebaiknya kita melihat kertas ini sesuai urutan?" kata Kagami.

"Be-benar juga." kata Aomine yang mulai membuka kertas nomor 1 dengan SANGAT hati-hati. Setelah berhasil membuka kertas pertama tanpa terkena lemparan gunting maut, mereka membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

'Selamat kalian telah sampai disini dengan cepat. Kalau saja kalian tidak tepat waktu datang kesini, akan kugunting kalian semua.'

Setelah membaca kalimat itu semuanya merinding membayangkan diri mereka bermain bersama gunting Akashi.

"Hei, coba buka yang no 2." kata Midorima, lalu Aomine membukanya.

'Sekarang yang harus kalian lakukan adalah membuat 2 kelompok untuk berpencar, setelah selesai baru buka kertas no 3.'

"Eh? Membagi jadi 2 kelompok? Untuk apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi lebih baik kita lakukan saja perintah Akashi." kata Midorima.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menentukan kelompoknya?" tanya Kagami.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau Jan Ken Pon saja?" usul Aomine.

"Boleh/ Tidak masalah/ Terserah kau saja." jawab Kagami, Murasakibara dan Midorima berbarengan.

"Yak...1..2...3"

Jan!

Ken!

Pon!

Hening~

"Um, jadi.. Aku bersama Murasakibara nih?" tanya Kagami yang tangannya membentuk gunting.

"Ia Kaga-chin soalnya kita kan sama-sama menang." kata Murasakibara.

Midorima misuh-misuh karena dia kalah dan hari ini hari paling sial untuk Cancer sedangkan Aomine mundung dipojokan karena slogan 'Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku.' sudah mubazir.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat kertas ketiga." kata Kagami sambil membuka kertas ketiga.

'Sekarang kelompok yang kelompok yang menang akan pergi kelantai 3, temui panda merah disana. Sedangkan untuk kelompok yang kalah pergi kelantai 1 dan cari kucing biru.'

"He? Apa ini semacam petak umpet?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Hm, sepertinya... Tapi yang lebih penting.." kata Kagami.

'Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau kita menentukannya pakai Jan ?!' teriak Kagami, Aomine dan Midorima dalam hati.

"Yasudah sekarang kita langsung pergi ketempat masing-masing." kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hmm, Mido-chin ga penasaran dengan kertas nomor 4 ?" tanya Murasakibara dan kata-kata Murasakibara itu langsung menghentikan langkah yang lain.

"A-apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Kagami. Kagami, Aomine dan Midorima sudah banjir keringat melihat Murasakibara yang penasaran melihat apa yang tertulis dibalik kertas no 4.

"He? Kalian tidak penasaran? Kalau begitu aku buka saja ya." kata Murasakibara sambil membuka kertas no 4. Terlihat slow motion dari tiga kinyuk lainnya yang berteriak 'TIIIIIIDDDDDAAAAAAAAAKKKK!' kepada Murasakibara, tapi sayang mereka kalah cepat.

Hening~

"Eh? Tidak terjadi apa-apa?" kata Aomine.

"Wah iya!" kata Kagami.

"Huh, mengagetkan saja." kata Midorima.

"Hm~ memang tidak terjadi apa-apa sih, tapi disini tertulis 'Jika kalian tidak bergerak dalam waktu 5 menit, akan kubu-' " belum selesai Murasaibara berbicara, ia sudah ditarik Kagami berlari kelantai 3, sedangkan Aomine dan Midorima sudah berlari kilat ke lantai satu...

-Ts-

(Senin - Lantai 1 13:02 )

"Hei Midorima bagaimana cara kita mencari kucing berwarna biru?" tanya Aomine.

"Hmp. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin saja yang dimaksud Akashi bukan binatang, tapi orang yang memakai kostum kucing." kata Midorima.

"Eh? Seperti yang itu?" kata Aomine sambil menunjuk perempuan yang memakai headphone dan terlihat telinga kucing diatas kepalanya. Ia memakai baju biru muda dan celana biru tua serta kaus kaki putih dan sepatu biru kuning. Rambutnya berwarna biru muda sepunggung seperti warna rambut Kuroko, hanya terlihat lebih muda. Matanya berwarna kuning terang dengan bintil hitam ditengah. Midorima cengo, tidak disangka mereka dapat menemukannya secepat ini.

"Em, ano. Apa kau mengenal Akashi?" tanya Midorima kepada perempuan itu.

"Eh? Wuah kalian tinggi sekali! Ah! Pasti kalian Mido-kun dan Ao-kun." kata perempuan itu.

"Ehm, makasih? Namamu?" kata Aomine.

"Sanjuuchi Neko! Panggil Neko aja, dozo yoroshiku!" kata Neko.

"Neko-san, apa yang harus kami lakukan disini?" tanya Midorima.

"Um, kata Akashi-san, kalian cuma perlu jalan melewati ruangan ini kok!" kata Neko sambil menunjuk ruangan yang bertulisan 'Romantic Room' dengan hiasan lope-lope.

"Se-serius?" tanya Aomine.

"Yup! Ayo cepat! Nanti dimarahi Akashi-san loh kalau lama-lama disini!" kata Neko sambil mendorong Midorima dan Aomine ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ta-tapi.." kata Midorima mencoba mengelak.

"Tenang saja, kalian cuma disuruh berjalan kok! Ganbate kudasai! Jaa~" kata Neko setelah berhasil memasukan kedua kunyuk-kunyuk itu dan langsung keluar. Aomine dan Midorima sama-sama menghela napas.

"Ck. Yasudah ayo sekarang kita mulai berjalan." kata Aomine. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri ruangan yang masih tertutupi gorden itu tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam...

-Ts-

(Senin - Lantai 3 13:05)

Semetara itu Kagami dan Murasakibara sudah sampai ke lantai 3 dengan Kagami yang ngos-ngosan setelah menyeret Murasakibara.

"Ne Kaga-chin, memang panda merah benaran ada ya?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Tidak tahu, kita cari saja semua yang berkaitan dengan panda yang berwarna merah." kata Kagami. Setelah itu mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan. Setelah beberapa lama, Murasakinara berhenti setelah melihat sesuatu.

"Ne Kaga-chin, orang itu memakai jaket merah dengan hoodie panda. Apa lebih baik kita tanya padanya?" tanya Murasakubara sambil menunjuk perempuan yang memakai jaket merah dengan hoodie panda. Rambutnya berwarna merah kecoklatan di kepang satu terurai di depan. Ia memakai rok putih yang agak pendek dan kaus kaki hitam serta sepatu merah.

"Hm, boleh. Hei!" panggil Kagami kepada perempuan itu.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Apa kau kenal Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Akashi-sama? Ah pasti kalian Murasakibara-kun dan Kagami-kun. Mari saya antar ke tempat kalian." kata perempua itu sambil tersenyum ramah dan berjalan ke suatu ruang kelas.

"Disinilah tempat yang kalian tuju." kata perempuan itu sambil menunjuk ruangan bertulis 'GAME ZONE'.

"Jadi kami harus bermain disini?" tanya Kagami.

"Iya, benar." kata permpuan itu.

"Wah, makasih ya..em?" kata Kagami.

"Nijuuro Panda, panggil Panda saja." kata Panda.

"Makasih sudah menunjukan jalan ya Panda!" kata Kagami.

"Sama-sama." kata Panda dengan sopan.

"Ne,ne, Panda-chin~ bawa makanan ga?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ada. Kau mau Manjuu?" tanya Panda sambil memberikan 5 buah Manjuu jumbo.

"Hm, makasih ya Panda-chin." kata Murasakibara sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan mengikuti Kagami.

"Fufufu, kalian tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena sebentar lagi kepanikan akan dimulai.." kata Panda sambil tersenyum seram.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka? Ikuti terus School Festival Panic! Ciao~#ditendang readers.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Jeng, jeng, jeng~(musik alay keluar)

N+P: Hai! **Neko31** dan **Panda26** di sini!

N: Kali ini Cliff Hangernya mantaps yaa Nyahahahaha! #bangga bikin orang kepo.

P: Benar! Aku juga kepo nih!

N: E, kita bales ripuw yuk.

P: yang pertama, **Unkowners**. Maap ya misteri hilangnya 4 orang itu belum bisa dijawab disini! Chap selanjutnya pasti tau #spoiler.

N: Terus **Retatsu Namikaze**, woles lah itu cuma saran dari kami saja kok~

Lalu **MiyazawaAkane**, kyaann~ **Akane-chan** ga usah minta maap gitu dong jadi malu... Btw neko juga kepikiran mau ngebuat drama, yaoi nanti liat lagi deh kedepannya~

P: Daaan dari **Neko Tama-chan**. Maap tebakan anda salah! Tapi tenang aja, chap berikutnya akan mengungkap segalanya~#another spoiler.#plak.

N: So Then..

N+P: Please Read and Review! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Oocnes, Typos, lawakan gagal(mungkin), Oc(?) cross-dress, pembully-an(?), Sho-ai sampe yaoi( ini perlu di warn ga sih?) bahasa yg ga menentu~**

* * *

**Chap 4: Panic!**

* * *

.

.

(Senin - Romantic Room 13:07)

Aomine dan Midorima yang didorong oleh Neko memasuki rangan aneh yang penuh dengan gorden pun mulai berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu.

"Hei Midorima, rasanya ruangan ini banyak sekali gordennya." kata Aomine yang berjalan di depan Midorima.

"Kau jalan saja ke depan, jangan banyak bicara." kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamata.

"Midorima tumben kau tidak bawa lucky itemmu hari ini." kata Aomine.

"Bawa kok." jawab Midorima.

"Eh? Mana? Kok ga keliatan?" tanya Aomine.

"Karena tadi berlari-lari terus, lucky itemku kumasukan ke kantong celanaku agar tidak jatuh." kata Midorima.

"Eh? Tumben kau bawa lucky item yang kecil. Biasanya kau bawa yang segede gaban." kata Aomine.

"Ck, hari ini peringkat 2 Cancer dari paling bawah, nanodayo! Sudah begitu aku kehabisan uang untuk beli lucky item hari ini jadi harus pakai yang ada di rumah, nanodayo!" kata Midorima.

"Terus lucky itemmu hari ini apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Ini." kata Midorima sambil mengeluarkan senter yang sebesar spidol papan tulis.

"Hoo, ternyata kau bisa kere juga ya.." kata Aomine sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"I-ini bukannya aku kehabisan uang gara-gara beli cincin emas buat lucky item kemarin nanodayo! A-aku kehilangan dompetku nanodayo!" kata Midorima dengan terbata-bata.

"Begitu ya. Tapi, tumben sekali kau bawa benda yang normal." kata Aomine.

"Hei! Maksudmu selama ini aku bawa benda yang ga normal?" tanya Midorima.

"Iya." jawab Aomine dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Dan Midorima cuma bisa facepalm mendengarnya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya Aomine dan Midorima mencapai sebuah pintu.

"Apa kita harus masuk kedalam pintu ini?" tanya Aomine.

"Mungkin." jawab Midorima.

"Jadi? Kita masuk atau tidak?" tanya Aomine sambil memegang kenop pintu. Midorima berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda iya. Lalu Aomine membuka kenop pintu itu dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu dan..

BLAM! Cklek!

"..."

"..."

"Midorima." kata Aomine.

"Kenapa?" jawab Midorima.

"Kurasa kau harus menyalakan sentermu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa disini." kata Aomine.

"Sebentar." kata Midorima yang lalu segera merogoh sakunya. Setelah menemukan benda yang ia cari, ia segera menyalakan senternya.

Klek!

"..."

"..."

"Mi-midorima.." kata Aomine.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Midorima.

"I-ini, ki-kita a-da..ada di.." kata Aomine dengan terbata-bata dan badan gemetaran.

"..Rumah hantu." kata Midorima menyelesaikan kata-kata Aomine. Mereka berdua diam, kaget dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Aomine masih belum kuat bicara sedangkan Midorima cuma mengerutu dengan nasib sialnya hari ini.

"K-KENAPA KITA BISA ADA DISINI!" teriak Aomine setelah loading complete dan langsung berlari menuju pintu dibelakangnya.

Klek! BUK! BUK! DAK!

"KENAPA PINTU INI TIDAK BISA DIBUKA?!" teriak Aomine dengan paniknya sambil terus mendobrak-dobrak pintu.

"O-oi! Tenang dulu!" teriak Midorima. Lalu Aomine menghentikan tindakannya.

"Kita akan mati..." gumam Aomine.

"Eh?"

"KITA AKAN MATI!" teriak Aomine yang mulai panik lagi.

"Ao-"

"KITA AKAN MATI!"

"Aomi-"

"MATI!"

"Oi-"

"GUA MASIH MUDA, KENAPA HARUS MATI SEKARANG?!"

"Kita belu-"

"GUA BELUM BAYAR UTANG SAMA IMAYOSHI-SAN!"

"Tenang du-"

"BOLPENNYA RYO BELUM GUA BALIKIN!"

"Oi, Te-"

"GUA BELUM BELI PHOTOBOOK MAI-CHAN EDISI TERBARU!"

BUAK!

"Diam dulu Ahomine!" teriak Midorima dan Aomine sukses mencium tanah dengan benjolan besar dan berasap dikepalanya.

"Aw! Apaan sih Midorima!" teriak Aomine.

"Salah sendiri kau teriak-teriak seperti orang gila begitu." kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hei aku tidak gila tau! Bukannya wajar kalau orang yang ketakutan berteriak-teriak?" protes Aomine.

"Menurutku seorang pria dengan tinggi 189 cm meneriakan dosanya dan kebiasaan mesumnya sebelum mati bukanlah hal yang wajar." jawab Midorima dan komentar Midorima itu langsung menenbuskan panah-panah yang bernama harga diri di jantung Aomine.

"Cih, memang kau tidak takut pada mereka?" tanya Aomine.

"Mereka?" tanya Midorima.

"Iya mereka! Kau tau lah.." kata Aomine sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Midorima yang mengisyaratkan 'Siapa mereka itu' plus death glare.

"Tunggu, yang kau maksud mereka itu...hant-"

"WUAAAAHHH!" teriak Aomine mengehentikan kata-kata Midorima.

Hening~

"Ho? Ternyata ace Too yang Un-stopable bisa takut pada roh yang tak terlihat?" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, biar terlihat cool. Sebenarnya ia ingin mentertawakan Aomine sampai guling-guling dilantai, tapi ia terlalu tsundere untuk itu. Sedangkan Aomine cuma diam, takut membakas perkataan Midorima karena ia tidak mau harga dirinya hancur menjadi debu.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita mulai berjalan. Tidak enak terus terperangkap di tempat seperti ini kan?" kata mengehela napas, kasian juga melihat Aomine yang ngumpet di pojok ruangan. Mendengar ajakan Midorima itu, Aomine membalikan badanya dengan 'slow-mo' sambil berkata 'Be-nar-kah?' dengan wajah yang dibanjiri air mata dan ingus dan efek cling-cling plus bunga sakura(?). Midorima sampai berpikir dua kali untuk memastikan itu beneran Aomine.

"Waaah Midorimaa! Tumben kau baik sekali! Apa ini benaran Midorima?" tanya Aomine sambil memeluk kaki Midorima dan nangis-nangis gaje.

"Hei harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu! Lagian kau aneh banget sih! Masa sama hal yang tak terlihat saja takut!" teriak Midorima sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kaki kanannya di kena pelukan maut dari Aomine.

"Justru karena tidak terlihat aku jadi takut! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba..Hiii-iii." kata Aomine sambil bergidik goyang dangdut(?).

"Sudahlah dari pada meributkan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik sekarang kita mulai mencari jalan keluar." kata Midorima, lalu Midorima mulai melangkah-*ehm*- menyeret kaki kanannya yang masih dipeluk oleh Aomine dan berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu..

-Ts-

(Senin - Game Zone 13:19)

Di dalam ruangan yang ditempeli tulisan 'Game Zone' terlihat dua orang makluk dikerumini banyak orang..

"Oi, Murasakibara.." kata Kagami.

"Ada apa Kaga-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Bu-bukankah posisi ini agak sedikit memalukan?" tanya Kagami dengan muka memerah.

"Hn? Tapi kalau tidak begini aku ga bisa masukin.." kata Murasakibara.

"Ta-tapi posisi ini sangat memalukan!" teriak Kagami. Waduh ngapain tuh mereka?

"Tenang saja Kaga-chin, tidak akan sakit kok." kata Murasakibara. Jeng!jeng! Jangan-jangan..

"Murasakibara! Please deh! Kalau kau mau gendong yang bener dong! Posisinya ga enak banget! Aku masih pake rok nih!" teriak Kagami. Oalah ternyata begitu.. Kirain lagi -Piiiip-

"Jangan salahkan aku dong Kaga-chin, kan cuma disuruh gendong, kok gitu aja repot." kata Murasakibara. Murasakibara mengendong Kagami seperti kuli bangunan yang membawa karung semen bertulisan ' KAGAMI ,kuat, kokoh, dan tahan api loh~' #iklan.

"Cih, coba saja aku tidak kalah jan ken pon tadi." gumam Kagami.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Kaga-chin.."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya dari tadi kita ngapain ya?" tanya Murasakibaa dengan muka polos yang membuat 'sweat-drop' segede biji alpuket di kepala Kagami.

'Ni anak goblok atau bodoh sih?' kata Kagami dalam hati. Ckckck, dasar Kagami, masa ga nyadar namanya sendiri aja Bakagami tapi masih ngatain orang lain bodoh.

"Hah, masa kau lupa kitakan dari tadi disuruh main games yang aneh-aneh agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Terus sekarang kau harus mengendongku terus, sekarang mau harus memasukan tusuk gigi ke lubang itu. Habis itu makan nasi kari yang disana, baru pencet tombol yang disitu" kata Kagami sambil misuh-misuh sambil menunjuk meja yang sudah disediakan nasi kari dan tombol merah.

"Hmm, baiklah." kata Murasakibara seraya berjalan kearah yang ditujuk oleh Kagami. Setelah sampai, Murasakibara langsung memasukan tusuk gigi kedalam lubang yang disediakan (sampai patah bahkan) lalu menghabiskan nasi karinya dengan kecepatan kilat dan langsung menekan tombol merah.

'Teeeet!'

"Yak! Tim - menjadi yang pertama lagi!" teriak Mc acara tersebut.

'Prok' 'Prok' 'woooow' 'Prok' 'Prok'

Terdengar suara sorakan dari para penonton yang melihat aksi Murasakibara.

"Wah sepertinya kita terkenal sekali ya di sini." kata Murasakibara.

"Bagaimana tidak, kau dari tadi sudah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." kata Kagami.

"Ya saudara-saudari sekalian! Sekarang bagi 2 peserta yang tersisa akan melakukan perlombaan selanjutnya! Dimohon berkumpul disini!" teriak sang Mc.

Lalu para peserta yang tersisa segera berkumpul mengelilingi sang Mc.

"Yak sekarang bagi 2 pasang peserta yang tersisa akan melakukan..(Jeng-jeng-jeng)..Pocky game!" teriak sang Mc

"WHAAAT?!" protes Kagami.

"Kalau kau ga mau main nanti kena hukumannya loh.." kata sang Mc sambil menunjukan kertas dengan stiker gunting disana. Kagami langsung tau pasti hukumannya dari Akashi.

"Ck, apa boleh buat." kata Kagami sambil menghela napas.

"Peraturannya tidak boleh menggunakan tangan(yaiyalah) dan kedua, kalian harus berhenti ketika pockynya tinggal 1cm dan gak boleh dipatahin! Kalau patah ulang dari awal sampai bisa! Setelah kau berhasil melakukannya tolong segera pencet tombol merah yang ada di ujung ruangan ini~" kata sang Mc.

"Yosh! Mari kita cepat selesaikan ini dan menemukan Kuroko!" teriak Kagami dengan semangat.

"Uh~ Snackku habis.." gumam Murasakibara sambil cemberut.

"1..2..3..GO!" teriak Mc memulai permain itu. Murasakibara dan Kagami langsung berlari mengambil pocky yang sudah di sediakan. Murasakibara langsung membuka bungkus pocky dengan beringas dan mulai memakannya.

"O-oi Murasakibara! Kita seharusnya melakukan pocky game tau!" teriak Kagami.

"Eh? Tapi aku lapar Kaga-chin.." kata Murasakibara dengan mata memelas.

"Sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan permainan ini dulu, baru kau boleh makan!" kata Kagami.

"Hnm...baiklah~" kata Murasakibara yang langsung mengambil pocky dan memegang kedua pipi Kagami. Kagami yang kaget membuka mulutnya secara refleks.

"A-apa yang-" belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan pocky.

"Diam saja Kaga-chin, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." kata Murasakibara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan. Muka Kagani makin lama makin memerah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Murasakibara mulai memakan pockynya sambil melihat kearah mata Kagami. Kagami makin lama semakin gemetaran, antara malu, takut, grogi dan bingung(?).

"Mu-murasakibara?" tanya Kagami dengan perlahan, takut mematahkan pockynya.

"Diam saja Kaga-chin, sebentar lagi selesai." kata Murasakibara yang memegang erat kedua pipi Kagami. Para penontin lain ber'Kya-Kya' -ria tanpa tau penderitaan yang dialami Kagami. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya pocky tersebut tinggal 1cm. Kagami langsung menyerahkan pockynya kepada Mc dan memencet tombol dengan napsunya.

'Teeeet!'

"Yak! Juara pertama Tim -(A/N: males nulis napa timnya hehehe) ! Selamat!" teriak sang Mc. Kagami sudah tepar dilantai sedangkan Murasakibara dengan santai berjalan untuk mengambil hadiah yang diberikan.

"Kaga-chin? Masih hidup?" tanya Murasakibara sok perhatian.

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup! Kurokoku masih menunggu untuk diselamatkan!" kata Kagami yang bangkit dengan semangat 45'.

"Yasudah, sekarang ayo kita pergi." kata Murasakibara.

"Eh? Memang hadiah apa yang kita dapat?" tanya Kagami.

"Hm? Sebuah kunci dan pesan dari Aka-chin, katanya kita harus ke ruanh kepala sekolah dan berkumpul bersama kelompok yang satunya, baru bisa masuk ke dalam." jelas Murasakibara.

"Oh, ayo kita cepat kesana kalau begitu." kata Kagami sambil berlari kecil menuju ruangan kepala sekolah yang diikuti Murasakibara ( yang sudah beli suplai snack baru ) dari belakang.

-Ts-

(Senin - depan ruang kepala sekolah 13:45)

"Duh, lama sekali sih mereka!" kata Kagami sambil mondar-mandir di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sabar saja Kaga-chin, mungkin mereka tersesat." kata Murasakibara sambil makan snacknya.

"Arg! Tapi ini sudah 30 menit! Kemana saja sih mereka!" teriak Kagami.

"Kami sudah disini Kagami." kata Midorima yang entah muncul dari mana dengan menyorotkan senter dari bawah mukanya yang menambah kesan horor.

"SHI- S#%FU* J#! Midorima sejak kapan kau bisa missdirection!" teriak Kagami.

"Kami baru datang nanodayo, jangan lebay dong." kata Midorima.

"Ck, yasudah sekarang mana kunciny- itu siapa?" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk makluk putih yang bergelantungan di kaki Midorima.

"Oh ini, Shiromine." jawab Midorima.

"Shiro? Bukan Ao?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Yah, Aomine berubah jadi Shiromine setelah masuk kedalam ruang hantu dia jadi memutih." kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Kagami cuma ber'sweat-drop'-ria sementara Murasakibara ber'oooh' ria.

"Jadi, mana kuncimu Midorima? Kita tidak bisa masuk kalau tidak ada dua kunci." kata Kagami.

"Hm, sebentar.." kata Midorima sambil merogoh sakunya.

"Ah, ini." kata Midorima sambil menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Kagami. Lalu Kagami segera membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dengan kedua kunci itu.

"Hei, kenapa ruangan kepala sekolahnya punya 2 kunci sih?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku ga tau, kan aku baru setaun disini." kata Kagami.

Cklek! Cklek!

"Sudah terbuka." kata Kagami.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo kita masuk." kata Murasakibara sambil memegang kenop pintu.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Aomine? Dia masih jadi Shiromine tuh!" kata Kagami.

"Oh iya ya, sampai kelupaan." kata Midorima.

"Eh kenapa kita tidak jemur saja Mine-chin, siapa tau ia jadi garing." kata Murasakibara sambil ngiler.

"Lu kira emping." sindir Kagami. Sejak kapan Kagami tau emping?

"Hah, tidak ada cara lain.. Hei Murasakibara, kau masih punya foto nista kita saat traning camp di'sana' ?" tanya Midorima sambil memijat peningnya.

"Oh, foto yang di'sana'.. Tentu saja masih ada, fufufufu." kata Murasakibara sambil ketawa setan, kesurupan Akashi kayanya. Kagami meriding mendengar ketawa setan Murasakibara.

"Cepat tunjukan pada Shiromine, aku tidak mau melihatnya nanodayo." kata Midorima sambil menghela napas, sepertinya foto itu membuat Midorima stres.

"Hai~ Mine-chin, Mine-chin~" kata Murasakibara sambil mencolek pipi Shiromine pake lidi dan di jawab dengan suara berat mengerikan yang tak jelas, tapi mukanya secara perlahan menghadap kearah Murasakibara.

Murasakibara langsung menunjukan foto yang ada di Hpnya yang membuat Shiromine langsung memuncratkan darah segar dari hidungnya dan berubah jadi Ao(Ero)mine.

"Uwooo! Kise tunggu aku!" teriak Aomine dengan hidung disumpal tisu dan semangat 45' yang membara.

"...Foto apa yang ada didalam Hp itu?" tanya Kagami sambil ber'sweat-drop' melihat kelakuan Aomine yang tertawa ala villian baru sembuh dari encok(?).

"Hn? Ini? Foto Kise-chin yang lagi mabuk dan setengah telanjang." jawab Murasakibara sambil menunjukan foto Kise dengan muka memerah dan shirtless yang bertampang sangat Uke. Kagami langsung menutup matanya sambil teriak-teriak 'No! Mata gue udah ga pirjin! PIRJIN! OMG! NOOOO!'.

"Oi, ayo cepat masuk! Aku tidak mau ketiban sial lagi nih!" seru Midorima.

"Iya! Ayo kita masuk!" kata Aomine sambil membuka pintu itu, dan mereka berjalan memasuki ruangan yang penuh cahaya...

.

.

.

Tbc..

Jeng,jeng,jeng~(musik alay keluar)

N+P: Aloha Minna-san! Neko31 dan Panda26 disini!#nari hula-hula.

N: Maaf chap ini telat banget keluarnya karena idenya mampet#lu kira WC?#Plak

P: Dan nanti chap selanjutnya bakal lbeih telat lagi keluarnya karena mau UAS hiks..

N: Sumimasen! Chap ini masih belum bisa mengungkapkan keberadaan 4 orang yang hilang! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! #lama-lama kaya Sakurai.

P: Yosh, sekarang mari kita balas ripiuw.. Pertama dari **UseMyImagination**, wahaha maap tapi sekarang masih belum keungkap lagi nih hilangnya 4 orang itu, Kyaaaa! Akashi-sama memang paling Sugoi (bukan Sukoi)!

N: Terus dari **fujoayachan**, disini ketauankan romantic room itu 'romantic' banget, fufufufu#bahahia setelah menyiksa Aomine.

P: Ketiga **Unkwoners**, Gomenasai! Ternyata baru bakal keungkap di Chap selanjutnya(karena takut wordnya kebanyakan)! Dan di romatic room gaada adegan eronya kok(ini masih rate T).

N: Terus **Retatsu Namikaze**. Um, Neko ga tega ngeyiksa Kagami sama Aomine barengan..(emang dari dulu seneng ngebully Ahomine sih fufufu).

P: Terus **Unknwon Reader**. Wah, review terpanjang yang kami dapat! Dramanya masih dalam pemikiran. Ano, bagaimana cara nolongin Akane-chan ya?#sweat-drop.

N: Dan dari **SeraphelArchangelaClaudia**, nyahahaha tentu saja banyak adegan Sho-ai! Nyahahahaha!

P: Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya Minna-san!#muach-muach.

N: So..

N+P: Please Read and Review! Enjoy~


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Oocnes, Typos, gaje, lawakan gagal(mungkin), Oc(?) cross-dress, pembully-an(?), Sho-ai sampe yaoi( ini perlu di warn ga sih?) bahasa yg ga menentu~**

**.**

**Disclamer: Kurobasu punya Tadoshi Fujimaki-san~**

**.**

**.**

**Story: Neko31**

**Editor: Panda26**

.

.

* * *

**Chap 5: Found You!**

.

.

.

.

.

(Senin - Ruang Kepala Sekolah 13:55)

Bunga mawar berterbaran saat mereka masuk kedalam ruangan itu, cahaya putih menyilaukan mata mereka. Wangi mawar tercium dimana-mana, dan makin banyak bunga mawar yang bertebaran. Terlihat 6 figur di dalam ruangan itu.  
'What de Hell...' pikir 4 orang pemuda Biru Ijo Merah Ungu yang masih terpaku didepan pintu, dilema antara mau menutup pintunya atau tidak.  
Semakin lama, cahaya terang itu semakin memudar. Terlihatlah seseorang bermabut merah yang sedang duduk ditengah-tengah sedangkan yang lain berdiri mengitari orang yang sedang duduk itu.

'Kok kayanya pernah liat, tapi dimana ya?' pikir keempat orang itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, terlihat orang yang duduk ditengah itu adalah Akashi yang...pake baju maid?

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan, aku sudah menduga kalian akan datang tepat waktu." kata Akashi yang memainkan gunting kecuyungannya sambil tersenyum sangat manis, yang dapat membuat semua orang diabetes melihatnya. Samar-samar terlihat orang berdiri mengelilingi Akashi juga memakai baju Maid, yang ternyata ada Kuroko(dengan muka pokerface dengan sedikit aura hitam), Kise(dengan muka merah dan banjir keringat), dan Furihata(yang keadaannya sama kaya Kise) disana.

"Kuroko!/Kise!" teriak Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan yang langsung memeluk Uke mereka. Terlihat kuping dan ekor macan dan panter dari Kagami dan Aomine. Kuroko dengan senang hati memeluk Kagami yang seperti macan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu tuannya, sedangkan Kise bingung antara malu atau senang dengan tingkah Aomine yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Midorima mengehela napas melihat ke gajean para temannya, baru saja dia mau berbalik keluar dia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Eh itu..Takao(atau Rivaille?)?!" teriak Midorima melihat Takao melambaikan tangannya kearah Midorima.

"Yahu Shin-chan~" sahut Takao sambil nyengir.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa disini Takao!?" tanya Midorima.

"Diajakin(Diperintah) sama Akashi-san." jawab Takao sambil cengar-cengir.

"Eh? Muro-chin? Kok Muro-chin ada disini juga?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Hai Atsushi, aku kesini dimanta oleh Akashi-kun loh!" kata Himuro yang entah kenapa senang saat ditanya. Mungkin jiwa warianya keluar?#plak

"Wah, Muro-chin terlihat cantik sekali memakai baju itu~" kata Murasakibara dengan bunga-bunga bermunculun di kepalanya. Sementara mereka sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan.

"A-ano, minna..*hiks* b-bisa to-tolong*hiks* tolong a-ku?" isak Furihata.

"FURII! YAAMPUN SAMPAI LUPA!" teriak Kagami yang membuat tangisan Furihata tambah kenceng.

"Akashi-kun, kau masih mengikat Furihata-kun? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan melepaskannya kalau mereka sudah datang?" kata Kuroko.

"Aku memang melepaskan talinya, tapi aku tidak bilang akan melepaskan dirinya." jawab Akashi sambil menarik Furihata ke dekapannya.

"A-akashi-kun?!" teriak Furihata secara refleks, kaget didekap oleh Akashi. Muka Furihata memerah dan matanya sedikit berair, malu dan takut atas tindakan Akashi. Semuanya melotot, bahkan bola mata Kagami dan Aomine hampir copot, dan jangan lupakan kacamat Midorima yang retak lagi.

"Wah, kau cepat bertindak ya Akashi-kun. Tapi aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan temanku ke dekapan iblis." kata Kuroko dambil mengeluarkan aura hitam, seperti bapak yang tidak setuju anak perempuannya mau pacaran sama supir angkot.

"Begitukah? Akanku tunjukan aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku mau, termasuk merebut hati Kouki. Karena aku selalu menang, aku selalu ben-"

"Oi, kau kan baru kalah dari kami saat winter cup kemarin." kata Kagami yang mendapat hadiah gunting dari Akashi.

"Ehm. Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku akan merebut hati Kouki dengan CARA APAPUN. Bahkan kalau aku harus melewati mayatmu Tetsuya." kata Akashi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam mencekam. Kuroko sedikit bergeming mendengar ini, tapi ia tetap mengeluarkan aura hitam mencekam. Semua orang didalam ruangan itu berkeringat dingin melihat aura mencekam yang keluar dari 2 orang terpendek diruangan itu.

"Ano Kuroko-kun Akashi-kun t-tolong j-jangan bertengkar." kata Furihata dengan suara gemetaran dan muka yang masih berurai air mata serta terasa aura uke pekat dari belakang Furihata.

Hati Akashi dan Kuroko langsung tertembus panah Cupid. Tapi tidak hanya Akashi dan Kuroko saja yang terkena serangan panah cupid, yang lainnya juga tertusuk panah Cupid.

'K-kawai~' pikir mereka semua.

GREP!

Akashi dengan cepat memegang kedua tangan Furihata.

"Kouki.." kata Akashi.

"Y-ya Akashi-kun?" kata Furohata dengan terbata-bata, mukanya makin memerah melihat wajah tampan Akashi.

"Kau tahu,selama ini aku.." kata Akashi dengan menatap serius kearah Furihata.

"..Ka-kau?" tanya Furihata terbata.

"Aku su-"

"Tunggu Akashi-kun, agak kurang nge-feel deh kalau Akashi-kun masih pakai baju maid begitu." potong Kuroko secara tiba-tiba. Akashi langsung memeberi death-glare mematikan kepada Kuroko tapi yang bersangkutan diam saja. Bahkan yang lain pun sampai merinding merasakan death-glare Akashi, sedangkan Kuroko cuma masang poker-face. Kagami segera memeluk Kuroko, takut Kuroko diapa-apain sama Akashi. Setelah kontes bertatap-tatpan mata antara Akashi dan Kuroko, akhirnya Akashi menyerah dan menghela napas.

"Kau benar Tetsuya, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya dengan berpakaian seperti ini." kata Akashi. Lalu ia segera balik badan lalu mengeluarkan suatu kain yang cukup besar untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia segera menutupi tubuhnya dan..

1..

2..

3..

4..

5..

PUUFF!

Tiba-tiba asap muncul dari kain saat Akashi membuka kain tersebut darinya. Lalu terlihat Akashi yang sekarang sudah memakai setelan jas merah, kemeja hitam, dan dasi coklat, serta ia membawa buket bunga mawar merah yang cukup besar. Akashi tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget dari para teman(budak)-temannya dan ekspresi Furihata yang takjub sekaligus kagum. Lalu Akashi berjalan menghampiri Furihata dan berlutut dengan satu kaki di depannya.

"Nah, sekarang. Kouki maukah kau menjadi milikku?" tanya Akashi dengan menatap serius ke arah Furihata. Sekarang muka Furihata sudah semerah rambut Akashi.

"E-eh? Be-benarkah?" tanya Furihata. Sekarang mukanya sudah sanvat merah, ditambah lagi tangannya gemetaran dan banjir keringat. Air mata sudah terbentuk disudut matanya, seperti menahan tangis. Akashi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi malu dan kebinggungan Furihata. Lalu tersenyum lembut dan menatap lurus keaah mata Furihata.

"Tentu saja, Kouki. Perkataanku selalu benar. Dan untuk kali ini, perkataanku tidak absolut. Pilihlah jawabanmu Kouki, kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Akashi dengan ekspersi yang kembali serius. Furihata menelan ludahnya, kesusahan untuk berbicara. Yang lain pun menunggu dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Furihata.

"A-akashi..kun..se-sebenarnya..a-aku.." kata Furihata secara perlahan. Akashi dengan sabar dan sedikit berdebar menunggu jawaban Furihata.

"Aku..m-mau..j-jadi..milikmu.." kata Furihata dengan seluruh keberanian dan kekuatannya karena sebentar lagi rasanya ia akan pingsan. Benar saja setelah mengatakan hal itu ia langsung terjatuh, untung saja Akashi dengan cekatan langsung menangkap Furihata. Akashi sedikit kaget dengan pingsannya Furihata, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Furihata penuh dengan rasa kasih. Himuro dan Takao yang tadi sempat terkejut segera memberi selamat kepada Akashi, Kagami masih membantu mendengar jawaban Furihata.

Sedangkan Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, mereka masih dalam perasaan yang campur aduk. Mereka merasa terkejut, senang, dan juga khawatir. Terkejut karena melihat mantan kapten mereka bisa tersenyum sebahagia itu dihadapan orang lain, senang karena akhirnya Akashi bisa bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai, khawatir karena...um takut terjadi banyak kasus pembunuhan karena Akashi punya kecemburuan tingkat dewa.

"Akashi-kun, lebih baik kau membawa Furihata-kun ke ruang UKS sekarang. Kalau mau akau akan mengantarmu." kata Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk lalu menggendong Furihata ala bridal style, lalu Kuroko menunjukan jalan keruang UKS. Setelah ditinggal oleh Akashi, Furihata dan Kuroko, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Um, jadi kita ngapain ya disini?" tanya Takao.

"Aku juga ga tau nanodayo." jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita balik ke Cafe kelasku saja?" tawar Kagami.

"Boleh!" jawab yang lain secara serempak, lalu mereka segera berjalan kembali kekelas Kagami.

-Ts-

(Senin - kelas X-B 14:05)

"Senpai, kami sudah menemuka mereka!" teriak Kagami saat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah sekarang ganti bajumu dulu dengan baju butler lalu mulai kerja lagi." kata Riko.

"..Eh kok Coach ga kaget?" Kagami binggung melihat reaksi Coachnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Hm, gimana ya. Nanti saja deh aku jelaskan kalau orangnya sudahada disini. Omong-omong mana Kuroko-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Kuroko sedang mengantar Akashi ke-"

"Aku sudah ada disini kok." jawab Kuroko tiba-tiba yang membuat Kagami mengigit lidahnya saking kagetnya.

"Hahuu! Huhoho hahi haha hau?!(Dapuk! Kuroko darimana saja kau?!)" kata Kagami.

"Saat perjalanan ke UKS Furihata-kun terbangun dan meminta kembali kekelas." kata Kuroko.

"Benarkah? Tumben Akashicchi nurut..." kata Kise.

"Akashi-kun tidak bisa melawan puppy eyesnya Furihata-kun. Dan lagi aku tidak ingin Furihata-kun diterkam oleh singa." jawab Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan sedikit aura hitam.

"Maksud kalian apa sih?" tanya Aomine yang dari tadi tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kuroko dan Kise. Sedangkan yang ditanya cuma melihat dengan tatapan 'you-know-what-I-mean-Eromine'.

"Hei apa sih?!" tanya Aomine yang emosi dilihatin begitu.

"Ga, gapapa. Jangan kepo ya Aomine-kun." jawab Kuroko.

"Hei! Kepo itu apa sih?!" tanya Aomine emosi.

"Tuh, orang dekil banyak daki treak-terak penasaran dengan urusan orang lain." jawab Kise.

"Hei! Aku ga dekil! Ini kulit eksotis sejak lahir tau!" teriak Aomime.

"Eksotis sih iya, tapi banyak daki tuh." kata Kise.

"KISEEEEEE!" teriak Aomine yang mulai mengejar Kise yang sudah lari duluan melihat panther bangun.

"Akashi-kun, kau akan menjelaskan kepada mereka sekarang?" tanya Riko.

"Hm, kurasa begitu." jawab Akashi.

"Mau menjelaskan apa nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Tentang mengapa aku menyembunyikan pasangan kalian tadi dan menyuruh kalian melewati beberapa tantangan." jawab Akashi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh kami melewati tantangan sialan itu untuk mencari pasangan kami?" tanya Kagami, masih kesal dengan kejadian memalukan di Game Zone.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetes seberaba besar keinginan kalian untuk mencari pasangan kalian, atau teman dalam kasus Shintaro dan Atsushi. Kalau andai saja kalian tidak segera bertindak mungkin kalian tidak akan pernah melihat pasangan kalian lagi." jawab Akashi dengan muka kalem.

"Lalu kenpa harus repot-repot nyulik mereka sih?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku bosan jika menggunakan cara biasa." jawab Akashi sambil menghela napas sedikit.

'Dasar anak konglomerat!' pikir semua orang yang ada diruangan itu selain yang bersangkutan.

"Lalu semua tantangan yang kami lalui itu ulahmu Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

"Yah begitulah, dengan bantuan orang-orang terpecaya tentunya." kata Akashi.

'Orang terpecaya pala lu peyang!?' pikir Kagami dan Midorima bersamaan.

BARK! BARK!

Tiba-tiba Nigou muncul dan mengonggong.

"Nigou? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko yang berjongkok lalu mengendong nigou.

BARK! BARK!

Sekali lagi nigou mengonggong lalu menengok ke arah Akashi dan Kagami yang..em berlindung?

"Kagami-kun? Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko melihat Kagami yang bersembunyi dibawah meja dan Akashi yang duduk diatas meja sambil memegang secangkir teh. Meja itu berada beberapa meter dari tempat Kuroko.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Akashi-kun takut anjing?" tanya Kuroko berdiri.

"Hmp. Sejak kapan aku takut pada anjing?" kata Akashi dengan muka kalem yang masih memegang cangkir teh dengan gemetaran hebat yang untungnya hanya terisi sedikit.

"Akashi itu teh sudah mau tumpah!" kata Midorima.

"Akashicchi mukamu sangat tidak cocok dengan reaksi tubuhmu!" teriak Kise yang masih kejar oleh Aomine dan mendapat sovenir gunting cantik dari Akashi.

"Oh begitu." kata Kuroko dengan poker-face sambil memotret kejadian itu di Hp nya.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang masih stay-cool. Kuroko hanya diam, lalu ia mulai berjalan mendekati Akashi dan Kagami.

"Kuroko! Jauhkan makhluk jahanam itu dariku!" teriak Kagami.

"Kenapa? Nigou kan manis?" kata Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes dan Nigou juga mengikuti pemiliknya.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang Taiga katakan. Cepat singkirkan makhluk itu dariku." kata Akashi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Tapi..."

"Tetsuya, perintahku adalah?"

"Absolut." jawab Kuroko sambil berjalan mundur dan cemberut.

"Wyuh.." hela Kagami dan Akashi berbarengan.

"Tidak kusangaka kalau spesiesnya (Macan dan Singa) sama hal yang ditakutinya juga sama." kata Kuroko yang sekarang sudah duduk dilantai dan bermain-main dengan Nigou.

"Hei siapa yang sespesies sama monster begini!?" protes Kagami.

"Itu benar Tetsuya. Dan lagi aku tidak takut pada anjing, aku hanya membencinya." kata Akashi menambahkan. Kuroko cuma menatap Akashi sebentar, lalu bermain dengan nigou lagi.

"Hoi! Cepat kerja lagi! Jumlah pengunjungnya semakin banyak nih!" teriak Hyuga.

"Ha'i!" teriak Kagami dan Kuroko dab langsung segera mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Akashi segera turun dari meja dan duduk dikursi. Midorima duduk didepan Akashi karena cape dari tadi berdiri terus.

"Akashi aku mau tanya, sejak kapan kau bisa sulap?" tanya Midorima.

"Baru-baru ini saja. Aku melatihnya untuk melakukan pelamaran tadi." jawab Akashi.

"Hei kalain kan belum mau menikah!" teriak Midorima.

"Belum, tapi akan Shintarou." jawab Akashi. Midorima diam, cape beradu mulut dengan Akashi.

"Anda mau memesan apa tuan-tuan?" kata Kuroko yang nongol tiba-tiba, terlihat sedikit aura hitam darinya.

"Kuroko! Bisakah kau muncul dengan normal?! Untung aku tidak sedang minum tadi!" teriak Midorima sambil memegangi jantungnya yang hampir copot.

"Tetsuya kau sedang kesal?" tanya Akashi yang menyadari aura hitam dibelakang Kuroko.

"Aku kesal Kagami-kun dikelilingi perempuan lagi." kata Kuroko dengan sedikit cemberut. Sekarang Kagami sudah memakai baju butler dan rambutnya sudah dirapikan sehingga membuatnya sangat tampan dan dikerubungi wanita, bahkan sudah jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan pagi tadi.

"Kenapa? Tidak mungkin Taiga akan tertarik pada wanita kan?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya, tapi aku tetap saja cemburu Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko.

"Hm, kalau begitu kita buat Taiga cemburu saja." kata Akashi.

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Lalu Akashi membisikan sesuatu di telingga Kuroko dan setelah itu mereka tersenyum licik. Midorima yang masih duduk di depan Akashi merinding melihat dua iblis kecil didepannya.

-Ts-

(Senin - kelas X-B 14:20)

"Kagami-kun aku mau pesan!" teriak seorang siswi.

"Curang! Kan aku dulu yang mau pesan!" teriak yang lain.

"Hei aku duluan tau yang memengaggil!" teriak siswi yang satunya lagi.

"Tidak! Aku duluan!" sahut yang lain.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Stop-stop! Daripada bertengkar lebih baik kalian pesan saja berbarengan!" teriak Kagami sedikit emosi dari tadi diperebutkan terus. Para siswi itu langsung diam. Kagami mengira kalau mereka takut, baru saja ia mau meminta maaf-

"Kyaa! Kagami-kun keren banget!" teriak mereka dan Kagami pun face-palm.

"Ne, ne, Kagami-kun sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya salah satu dari siswi itu.

"Iya aku juga penasaran, apa Kagami-kun sudah punya pacar?" tanya yang lain.

"Ano soal itu.." Kagami bingung menjawabnya. Secara pacarnya cowok sih, tapi ia takut mereka mau mencelakakan Kuroko nanti.

"Jadi Kagami-kun punya tidak?" desak siswi lain.

"Iya! Iya!" sahut yang lain menyoraki.

"A-ano sebenarnya ak-"

"Maaf nona-nona, tapi Kagami-kun adalah pacarku." kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelah Kagami dan merangkul lengan Kagami.

"K-kuroko!?" kata Kagami yang kaget melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya. Tapi ia lebih kaget lagi melihat penampilan Kuroko. Kuroko sekarang sudah memekai wig sebahu yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, lalu bibirnya diberi lipgloss tipis sehingga menambah kesan manis, dan jangan lupa Kuroko yang dari tadi masih memakai baju maid. Otomatis Kagami nge-blush melihatnya.

"Eh? Kau Kuroko-kun? Kyaa! Manis sekali!" teriak salah satu siswi itu.

"Wah pantas saja Kagami-kun mengencanimu Kuroko-kun! Wajah manismu sampai mengalahkan wanita!" seru yang lain.

"Arigatou." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil. Para siswi itu terdiam, lalu..

"KYAAA! KAWAII~" teriak mereka. Pengunjung yang lain pun juga mulai mengerubuni Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun manis banget!" kata seorang siswi sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Hei apaan sih kau peluk-peluk Kuroko-kun! Akukan juga mau!" teriak yang lain. Kagami lama-lama kesal karena dari tadi Kuroko ditarik-tarik terus. Lalu Kagami segera menarik Kuroko keluar dari lautan manusia itu.

"Hei kalian dengar ya! Kuroko itu milikku! Jangan sembarangan kalian menyentuhnya!" teriak Kagami.

Hening~

Muka Kuroko memerah mendengar kata-kata Kagami, dan Kagami yang baru menyadari kata-katanya sendiri ikutan memerah. Orang-orang yang mendengar kata-kata Kagami juga ikutan diam, sampai..

"KYAAAAAAA! KALIAN UNYU SEKALIIII!" teriak mereka saat melihat adegan KagaKuro itu. Dari kejauhan Akashi tersenyum melihat adegan itu, sedangkan Midorima cuma bisa geleng-geleng.

"Hei Shintaro, kenapa kau tidak dekat-dekat Kazunari sekarang?" tanya Akashi.

"Kau sendiri tidak bersama Furihata." jawab Midorima.

"Aku hanya memberi kesempatan kepada Kouki untuk menenangkan hatinya dulu setelah kejadian tadi. Tapi bukankah kau selalu bersama Kazunari?" tanya Akashi.

"Hmp. Aku juga tidak selalu bersama Takao tau." kata Midorima.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak cemburu melihat Kazunari sedang akrab dengan orang lain?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk kearah Takao yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu pengunjung. Tapi terlihat tangan salah satu pengunjung laki-laki mau memegang Takao. Midorima langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyeret Takao keluar.

"Hmp. Shintaro sangat mudah di tebak." gumam Akashi.

"A-ano." tiba-tiba sudah Furihata ada didekat Akashi. Mukanya memerah dan badannya sedikit gemetaran.

"Ada apa Kouki?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum melihat kemanisan kekasihnya ini.

"A-akashi-kun m-mau pesan apa?" tanya Furihata yang berusaha keras untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai maid sekarang.

"Hm, apa ya... Kurasa aku ingin memesan hatimu saja Kouki." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum. Kaki Furihata langsung lemas dan terduduk dilantai mendengar kata-kata Akashi. Akashi tertawa kecil lalu mengusap pelan rambut Furihata.

"A-akashi-kun to-tolong jangan sering menggodaku. Ini tidak baik untuk jantungku." kata Furihata yang mukanya sudah semerah rambut Akashi.

"Akan kupertimbangkan hal itu Kouki, sekarang aku ingin pesan 2 stawberrycheese cake dan 2 gelas lemon tea." kata Akashi sambil membantu Furihata untuk berdiri.

"Eh dua? Untuk siapa Akashi-kun?" tanya Furihata.

"Tentu saja untukmu. Nah sekarang cepat antarkan pesananku dan makan bersamaku disini." perintah Akashi dan Furihata langsung berlari kedapur dengan terburu-buru, ingin cepat-cepat makan bersama Akashi. Sementara itu Kagami dan Kuroko akhirnya berhasil lepas dari jeratan para siswi bersembunyi di bawah meja yang tidak dipakai, yang letaknya diujung ruangan yang tidak terlihat pengunjung karena tertutupi tirai.

"Hah... Akhirnya kita lolos juga dari mereka." kata Kagami.

"Kagami-kun..posisi ini agak sedikit memalukan.." kata Kuroko. Sekarang Kagami sedang memeluk Kuroko dengan Kuroko berda ditengah-tengah kaki Kagami, wajah Kuroko menghadap dada bidang Kagami. Menyadari ini, muka Kagami langsung memerah.

"G-gomen." kata Kagami sambil memeregangkan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba Kuroko menatap Kagami, pandangan mereka bertemu. Kagami bisa melihat mata biru Kuroko yang indah, pipinya yang sedikit memerah dan bibirnya yang basah akibat lipgloss menambah kesan..seksi. Kagami menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan eksotis didepannya. Seperti menyadari apa yang Kagami pikirkan, Kuroko menutup matanya. Kagami sedikit kaget melihatnya, tapi ia langsung tau apa yang diinginkan Kuroko. Kagami juga menutup matanya, lalu secara perlahan-lahan wajah Kagami mulai mendekati wajah Kuroko. 1 detik, 2 detik, semakin lama wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya hisung mereka bersentuhan dan-

"Ahn~ Aominecchi!"

Mata Kuroko dan Kagami otomatis terbuka mendengar suara Kise, lalu mereka secara bersamaan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"A-aominecchi! Kita masih didalam sekolah!" teriak Kise.

"Heh, siapa suruh kau mengejek kulit eksotisku tadi!" teriak Aomine yang mulai membuka baju Kise.

"A-aominecchi.." kata Kise secara perlahan, akhirnya dia menyerah kepada Aomine. Perlahan-lahan Aomine mulai mendekatikan wajahnya, sedikit lagi hampir menyentuh bibir halus tapi-

"Ehm!" deham Kagami yang sudah tidak tahan melihat adegan lovey-dovey orang lain.

"K-kagamicchi, Kurokocchi! Sejak kapan kalain ada disana?!" teriak Kise sambil mendorong muka Aomine menjauh darinya.

"Baru beberapa saat yang lalu." jawab Kuroko sambil asik mengambil foto adegan AoKise tadi secara berkali-kali dengan muka triplek.

"Cih Tetsu, kau menganggu acara kami saja." kata Aomine sambil misuh-misuh.

"Aomine-kun kalau mau 'begitu-begitu' di tempat privat dong, jangan disini." kata Kuroko.

"Benar Aominecchi! Seharusnya kita lakukan ini di tempat privat!" kata Kise menimpali.

"Ck, iya-iya. Sekarang lebih baik kita keluar saja dari tempat sempit ini." kata Aomine sambil menarik Kise keluar, yang diikuti oleh Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat Murasakibaracchi dari tadi. Kemana perginya ya?" tanya Kise.

"Tadi aku lihat Murasakibara-kun sesang jalan-jalan keluar bersama Himuro-san." jawab Kuroko yang dibalas dengan 'oooh~' dari Kise.

Sesampainya diluar, mereka bisa melihat ada dua orang yang terlihat familiar duduk bersama Akashi. Setelah melihat lebih jelas, Kagami dan

Aomine langsung membelalakan mata mereka.

"KAU!" teriak mereka sambil menunjuk dua orang itu.

"Wau, ada macan sama panther marah tuh." kata salah satu orang itu yang ternyata adalah Neko.

"Emang salah siapa mereka marah?" kata Panda yang ada disebelah Neko yang sesang memabaca buku...Yaoi?

"Em..kita? Tapikan kita cuma disuruh.." jawab Neko sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Dasar kucing sialan! Kenapa kau memasukanku ke dalam ruang hantu?!" teriak Aomine.

"Romantis bangetkan?" kata Neko sambil senyum.

"Romantis dari Hongkong!" teriak Aomine.

"Kenapa kau membuat kami bermain permainan yang aneh-aneh?!" teriak Kagami kepada Panda.

"Tapikan seru, banyak bahan Sho-ai dan Yaoi lagi." jawab Panda.

"Dasar ga bertanggung jawab!" teriak Kagami.

"Kalian semua diam." perintah Akashi, yang otomatis membuat semua orang diam.

"Tolong jangan bersikap tidak sopan pada tamuku ini, mereka yang sudah membantuku mempersiapkan seluruh rintangan dan hint kalian." kata Akashi. Kagami dan Aomine langsung men'death-glare' Neko dan Panda, sedangkan Neko cuma bersiul dan Panda..em fangirling?

"Nah sekarang, apa yang kalian minta?" tanya Akashi.

"Eh? Kok kau bertanya seperti itu sih Akashi?" tanya Kagami

"Yah, aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan mereka. Apabila rencana mereka sukses, aku akan melakukan satu permintaan dari mereka." jawab Akashi. Kagami dan Aomine sama-sama menelan ludah, merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian minta?" tanya Akashi lagi. Neko melirik Panda, lalu mereka-sekilas-mengeluarkan seringain licik.

"Kami cuma minta satu kok!" seru Neko.

"Apa itu?" tanya Akashi.

"Kalain cuma perlu.."

"Cuma perlu?" tanya Akashi. Kagamu dan Aomine mulai dag-dig-dug-pingin-kentut menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Neko.

"Bermain drama selama 2 hari untuk LUSA! Dan semua anggota Kisedai beserta pasangannya WAJIB ikut!" kata Panda menyelesaikan.

Hening~

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Jeng,jeng,jeng~(musik alay keluar)

N+P : Hai minna-san! Neko 31 dan Panda26 disini!

N: Au..jariku pegel-pegel... Chap kali ini cukup panjangkan?

P: Yah, untuk membayar hutang telat update sih, jadi gapapa dong?

N: Kan gua yang pegel..

P: Btw mari kita balas ripiuw, pertama dari **UseMyImagination**. Em, karena si Neko udah kehabisan ide buat game, jadi begitu deh.. Btw disini Akashi-sama sudah muncul kok! Kyaaa! Akashi-sama~#tiba-tiba fangirling.

N: Kedua dari **Xavierre**. Em menggelitik? Perlu pake bulu monyet biar tambah geli?#plak. Haha Shiromine jadi gosong, Neko ga kepikiran hahaha#ngakak sendiri.

P: Terus dari **Unknowners**, benar! Romantic room itu emang menjebak, tapi ada kok unsur romantisnya, bisa peluk-peluk dikit..#plak

N: Terus **Retatsu Namikaze**. Wah Kepo ya? Seneng deh bikin orang kepo~

P: Dan dari **Ryuukaze Hikari**. Wah kami senang kalau lawakan kamu bisa membuat tertawa!

N: Btw, soal Akashi takut anjing, Neko baca Ficnya **Neko11Tama10 -Nichijou-** yang menyebutkan kalau Akashi takut anjing.

P: Ya udah kalau gitu..

N+P: Please Read and Review! ENJOY!


End file.
